Fullmetal Rock
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Edward and Al were adopted by Riza and Roy Mustang. The boys have a band and they do gigs by covering all kinds of songs. Edward meet's Winry and her beautiful voice and after finding out the secret she holds he tries to help her deal with it. This is a story of music and romance.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story of music and romance. It follows no time line but is based in present day Amestris. If you haven't heard the songs please listen to them. The songs make the story so when you come across one try to listen to it. The name Rhea is pronounced like the guy name Ray. Music is the opening to our souls so music says what we can't sometimes or it gets our feelings across in ways we can't say it. I tried to pick bands that sounded like the characters so that's another reason to listen.

Fullmetal Rock

Riza Hawkeye Mustang a sniper in the military with a big heart. She remembered all too well the day she was walking home and found the two little boys with golden hair and golden eyes in an alley. The older one was protecting the younger one as she walked up to them. Edward the older boy was hot tempered and didn't trust anyone and it had taken her quite a bit of talking to even get him to listen to her. Finally she talked them into coming home with her where she fed them and let them bathe. Alphonse was a shy child that followed every word his brother said.

As she watched them eat she noticed it looked like they hadn't eaten in days. They were thin and as she watched them continue eating they both stole her heart. She had kept them hidden from the military when she found out they could do alchemy and they were both very intelligent boys, prodigies she figured. Edward had a knack for looking at complicated alchemic formulas and figuring them out easily.

It was six months later the military found out about them and threatened to take them from her. But her bond for these boys had grown so strong that she was thinking about quitting the military and running off with them. Colonel Roy Mustang a long friend of Riza's saw her torment and as the time got closer to give the boy's up he saw the toil it took on her. Having feelings for his Lieutenant for some time now he took the only rational road he could think of after he found out the boy's talents, he married Riza so they could raise the boys and she wouldn't lose them and he wouldn't lose the two most talented alchemists he'd ever seen. Their skills were advanced and he knew he couldn't let them fall into the hands of the military authorities. He had wanted Edward to join the military but Riza had fought him tooth and nail on that one. She said they needed schooling and time to be children.

At age sixteen Edward had joined the reserves which meant he helped out his foster father when they needed his talents. Now Edward age eighteen was a senior in high school and he and his brother Alphonse age seventeen had the most normal childhood that two boys could have. They were both very talented musicians as well. Al was a phenomenal drummer, played the fiddle and violin. Edward was a brilliant pianist, guitar player and played banjo. They both had the voices of angels also their foster mother thought. The boys had formed a band called Fullmetal that covered all kinds of music from all types of artists. They could play any gig due to their knowledge of music and Edward's push for them to play all kinds of music.

As she stared out the window at her three men putting in a porch on the house she smiled as she watched Al throw a bag of manure to Edward and Edward throw it to Roy who then slammed it on the ground and they all broke into a touchdown dance that looked like they were absolutely nuts. '_Roy has absolutely no rhythm at dancing'_ she thought watching her two lovely boys dance circles around him.

In her wildest dreams she never thought two screwed up boys who lost their mother while still so young could turn out to be the most loving well matured boys she saw before her today. After their adoption when no one could find their father who ran off when the boys were young, the boys had settled into a routine with the Mustang's.

It had been nine years since that day she found them in the alley and everyday had been precious to her. After dealing years with Al's nightmares and Edward's trust issues the Mustang's had saved two young boys and raised them up into fine young men.

As she continued washing the dishes Rhea (short for Rheanon) Alphonse's girlfriend who Riza liked very much walked up to her "They look so funny dancing out there." Riza smiled as she dried her hands "Yes but they keep Roy on his toes." She said turning and seeing Edward clap his hands and form half the porch before he and Roy butted heads about building something with your hands and not alchemy. Rhea was the lead guitar player in the band and the only girl. She had joined the band after she met Edward and found him most intriguing and after finding out he had a girlfriend she then met Alphonse and fell head over heels for him. Rhea was close to both brothers while Al worked she spent most of her time with Ed and they had grown close over the years. She explained to everyone that it was like she dated both brothers at the same time then she'd laugh and tell them seriously though someone has to keep an eye on Ed. Edwards girlfriend was Vickey Summers a snobbish bitch who treated him more like a possession and jerked his chain whenever she could. Lately though Edward was getting tired of it and he had already broken it off with her once but then took her back after she promised she could change. Fat chance that was seeing how she was already starting her shit all over again.

Rhea and Al wished Edward could find a nice girl with the same interests as he had. But with Vickey around no girl could ever get close enough to him too even talk to him.

It was Saturday and rehearsal day for the band as they all started to show up at the Mustang's house. Ling Yao was a foreigner that played a mean bass and he and Edward had hit it off great so he joined the band last year. Christopher "Envy" Michaels could play a keyboard like it and his fingers were merged together. Edward was amazed at the sounds he could get to come out of it. Riza loved it when all the kids were at the house it felt like a true home and after finding out she was two months pregnant with her and Roy's first child it was a happier vibe in the house. It had taken a long time for her to get pregnant, Hell there for a while they thought they weren't going to be able to have a child. Riza was very content though with her two boys but now they would be blessed with another child.

As all the band members walked into the garage where Roy had set up a semi studio for them Vickey showed up trying to hog all of Edward's attention till he told her to shut up and sit down. That was when Rhea began to play a tune everyone knew all too well. It was Edward's favorite warm up song "Hush" by Deep Purple. As the rest of the band members joined in Ed grabbed the microphone and began singing. He felt very at ease when he sang like he could let go of himself, the music was all that mattered. This song always got them in the mood it was an old funky song that Edward loved not to mention they all got to show off their musical talent in it. His next grove song was "Elegantly Wasted" by INXS a band he loved for their music but tragic about their lead singer. After they had done their warm ups everyone got a chance to sing their songs. It was pretty awesome because all the band members could match any voice for any song they were doing. They were just that good and they did all kinds of music from early heavy metal to present day rock. They also learned some Christian rock and Country to stay up with their gigs.

Edward had been thinking about getting another girl for the band. He wanted a girl with a higher range than Rhea's so he could incorporate some Heart music into their sets. But that would have to wait because he had a few big tests coming up in school but he told everyone to keep their eye out for a girl with that talent.

After rehearsal Vickey of course started her shit and Riza made her leave. Turning to Edward "Honestly Edward I don't know why you put up with her. She's a bitch."

He smiled slightly as he put his arm around her neck "I know but don't worry she won't be around much longer. I've had all I can take from her."

Feeling a sigh of relief that that girl couldn't suck the life out of her son for very much longer she smiled at him "Alright then I won't kick the shit out of her." Everyone laughed at Riza's overprotective bond to Edward and Al. She just wanted them to have the life they wouldn't have if she never found then. Not some stupid ass girl fucking with his head all the time. They had to concentrate on their studies and advance in their alchemy training that was one of their foster father's demands. He knew their potential was beyond anything he'd ever seen he just had to keep them focused every once in a while.

After band rehearsal everyone gathered around for study time. It was something they did to keep their grades up. Edward helped everyone with their science and Al helped everyone that was having trouble with math formulas. Their friends thought it was great to have two smart people to help them or they wouldn't have passed half their classes. Usually the teachers had no time for extra help so Ed and Al were good friends to have. Edward's science class project was coming up and he was going to be assigned a partner. He just hoped he could juggle everything and a partner and still keep all the demands on him going.

After their study group Riza fixed dinner for all of them and everyone ate. The children's parents never worried about them when they were at the Mustang's because they knew they were in good hands. Seeing how all the kids had been friends for a while. Ling was the only new one and he'd made himself quite comfortable at the Mustang's and they loved having him.

After dinner everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Edward helped Riza wash up the dishes, Well he made her watch him do them as she stared at the handsome young man he had turned into "Edward you know I love you and your brother more than anything right?" He nodded his head "Yeah I know."

He finished the dishes and turned around and she saw that her boy was no longer a boy he was a man and a tear rolled down her cheek "Damn these hormones." She said wiping her eyes "You have grown into a man my son and I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you and Alphonse." Edward smiled and walked over and hugged her "Don't cry. We never would have turned out this way if it wasn't for you and Roy." A touching moment that Al walked in on "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She waved him over "No don't be silly I was just telling Edward how proud I am of you boys." She hugged Al tightly as Edward stood behind her and mouthed '_Hormones'_ to his brother and then Al understood. She had always told them how proud she was of them but lately it was more frequent and they knew it was because of her pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal Rock chap.2

The next day in school Edward gave Vickey the cold shoulder as she followed him into science class. The teacher told them he was going to let everyone pick their partner for a science project but instead he had paired everyone up. As he went through the pairs he got to Edward "Edward I'm pairing you with Miss. Rockbell." Edward turned to the blonde in the back row and slightly smiled. He'd seen her around and she also knew Rhea. He was just glad he didn't get Vickey because he was planning on telling her today that they were through. When Vickey heard who Edward got pared with narrowing her eyes she glared at Winry. '_Oh brother_ _what's she going to do now?_' Edward thought seeing her staring daggers in Winry's direction.

As class ended he got up and walked back to Winry "Hi I guess were paired together." He said smiling as she looked up and thought he was stunningly handsome and blushed for her thought's "Uh. Yeah I guess we are." She stood up and seeing Vickey throwing her stares her head lowered and Edward turned around and glared at Vickey who upon seeing him turn his head smiled. But he knew better as he turned back to Winry "Don't worry about her." Winry looked up at his beautiful amber gaze a little confused "But isn't she your girlfriend?" Edward sighed as he turned "Not for long. Can I walk you to your next class and we can talk some?" She smiled and he noticed her smile was stunning as her eyes brightened up "Sure."

They turned to walk out of class and Vickey yelled for Ed. He stopped and turned "Vickey, I'm walking Winry to her next class so we can talk about our project. I'll talk to you later." There was a slight tone in his voice when he said that and she knew what he was doing he was protecting that little tramp from her vicious attack she had planned_. 'How dare he do that and make her look stupid in front of my friends'_ she thought as her and her posse walked into the hall and she stared at them _'I'll get you later bitch.'_

As Edward walked Winry to her class he knew Vickey was going to take any chance she could to make Winry's life a living hell "I'm sorry about that but I promise I'll try to keep her under control." Winry looked up at him with his golden hair pulled back into a ponytail draping down to the middle of his back she smiled "I don't know why she's so upset the teacher put us together." And she was glad the teacher had. She had noticed Edward in the ninth grade but he never noticed her. She knew Rhea was friends with him but she never inquired about him to Rhea because he and Rhea were such good friends she didn't want Rhea telling him about her. As they reached her math class he stopped and smiled "Well here you go safe and sound."

He went to walk off and she stopped him "Thanks Ed for being such a great person." He gave her a confused look "I just walked you to class." She lowered her gaze "I know but you didn't have too." He chuckled "I wouldn't wish Vikey and her posse on anyone." Feeling she was safe from Vickey's claws for the next forty five minutes she turned to go into class "Thanks anyway." He turned and waved over his shoulder "Sure thing." As she watched him walk away she couldn't help but think the teacher had put her in one hell of a situation.

Her next class was her favorite it was choir class. She loved music and she loved to sing it set her free from all the stress she had in her life and she had to admit the music was all the mattered. When she entered she sat her books down and took her place. The teacher went around the room and asked all the students why they loved music? When she got to Winry she explained "Music is a part of my soul and it's the music that moves me as I sing it. It's like being on a totally different level of consciousness." Al and Rhea's heads both snapped around to look at each other. The only person who had ever said those exact words was Edward and they now had to hear her sing. Rhea had an idea that maybe just maybe she might be a perfect fit for Ed. Al on the other hand thought maybe she would be a perfect fit for the band. See boys and girls think totally different when it comes to coincidences.

Each person had to pick a song and sing it and as it got to Winry's turn she pulled her music out of her bag and handed it to the teacher. The teacher smiled because Winry had always been unique. Accompanied by a piano she broke into 'Can't fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes and when she did Al and Rhea's head slowly turned to look at each other and their mouths hit the ground. Al fumbled for his cell phone in his pocket and hit record on it. She was magnificent they thought as they listened intensely. Edward was going to love this they thought, she was everything he was looking for in a singer and she cared about the music something you rarely found except in true musicians. Al knew his brother was going to flip when he heard her voice. After class Winry stood there and contemplated her thoughts on going out the door and dealing with Vickey or staying in the classroom and practicing her song. But she realized that she had to eat when she heard her stomach growl. So picking up her books and looking at the clock the bell rang. She walked out the door and looked both ways to see if Vickey was anywhere around. She had heard the girl could be a real vindictive bitch when it came to her boyfriend. But to her surprise she looked across the hall and there he was standing there. Leaning up against the wall with his foot propped against it "Hey I thought we could talk about our project over lunch?"

Boy was he enthusiastic she thought as she smiled a half ass smile and strolled over to him "I thought you'd be eating with your girlfriend?" As Edward looked at her he wondered why he had never noticed how absolutely stunning her eyes were. As he shook the thought off he grinned "Not today. Today I'm all yours to discuss a project." '_All mine'_ she thought as she procrastinated about wanting to spend lunch with him and die happy or telling him she was sorry but she had other plans.

Just then Rhea and Al came running out of class out of breath and they saw Ed talking to Winry. As Al approached them he had a wide smile on his face "Boy have I got something to let you hear when we get home brother." Rhea looked at Winry then Ed "I didn't know you two knew each other?" Edward smiled "Winry is my science project partner. The teacher paired us up." Rhea cooked an eyebrow "And how's icky Vickey taking that?" Feeling he had to tell Vickey soon it was over he just smiled "Not well at all." Rhea turned to Winry "I'm sorry about the bitch but if she gives you problems let me know."

Edward knew that wasn't going to happen not if he had anything to do about it "She's not going to be a problem and if she is I'll take care of it." He then turned to Winry "So want me to take you to lunch?" Rhea thought this was so cool that Edward seemed interested in Winry even if it was only for a project.

"Uh. Sure. I guess." She said trying not to look too excited because he was actually one of the most gorgeous guys at school. As he turned and started to walk away she noticed his tight ass and muscular physique. His hair flowed to the middle of his back and she followed him just admiring the view till he stopped and ruined it for her by waiting up_. 'Aw damn and I was enjoying that so much'_ she thought smiling at him as she caught up.

"Do you have to stop by your locker? Because I have too so go ahead and I'll meet you back here." He told her as he turned the corner. Walking to her locker she wasn't even paying attention as she began the combination on the lock. Just as she opened it someone slammed it closed again "Hey tramp!" Vickey said scooting closer to Winry and putting her face in hers "Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my man?" Winry didn't even get a chance to register the question before Vickey slammed her head into the locker.

"I bet that fucking hurt?" one of Vickey's friends said as Winry shook her head to clear her mind not wanting to pass out from the pain. She could feel the knot where her head hit the lock and it was getting bigger. Vickey was about to reach up and grab her hair when a hand grabbed hers "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ed's raspy voice asked as Vickey jumped and turned to face him "Oh hey baby we were just helping her because she bumped her head."

Giving Vickey a nasty look Edward put himself between her and Winry "Reeeally. I have to admit Vickey I thought this time you could keep your promise but I see you're just the same bitch you've always been." Her friends gasped at his words "I'm telling you now you're going to leave her alone or it'll be the last thing you and your bitch posse will ever do." He leaned into her face "Got it!" Vickey leaned back "Aw Ed" giving him a pouty face she snuggled up to his chest "Alright if you want me to leave your little toy alone I will."

Edward could feel himself getting furious as he pushed her off him and with his arm he moved Winry behind him as he gritted his teeth at Vickey "You are really pitiful you know that. Here I thought you might outgrow your childish bullshit but I see you proved me wrong once again. So I'm telling right now in front of you bitch posse WE ARE OVER FOR GOOD! I don't want to ever see you again." He began to move Winry to the side as he turned and walked her forward. Then turning back over his shoulder "If I even hear you looked at her wrong it'll be the last thing you ever do." Vickey couldn't believe he just said that as she called after him, but he kept walking. She knew all too well he would follow up on his threat to so she would have to figure out another way to get the blonde tramp now. Right now her hands were tied by him but in public the girl was fair game unless he planned on being with her all the time.

As they walked out of the school Edward looked down at Winry "I'm sorry about that." He reached up to her head "How's your head?" Winry was so infuriated with herself she snapped at him "FINE!. It's fine." She said pulling herself away from him "Do you mind if we discuss our project some other time?" knowing she was probably feeling embarrassed he let her be furious "Here I tell you what" he said taking a pen from his pocket and her book from her hand as he scribbled something on it "Meet me here at five o'clock today. You should feel better by then right." She couldn't understand why he was being this way. He wanted to get this project started and she couldn't understand why he was being so…..well not pushy. But he seemed to want to get a subject on the project. Oh god was he one of those guys that had to have everything in order before he did anything.

She smiled slightly "Alright I'll meet you at five." As she walked off he yelled "Hey are you sure your heads okay?" She turned and waved "Yeah it's fine" Well really she had a terrible headache now and all she wanted to do was go beat the bitch down. If she would have been paying attention she could have stopped that attack. Looking down at her book she noticed he had written his address on it. _'His house? He wants to meet at his house?'_ Feeling the panic rise in her chest she really didn't know if she could go through with this or not.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: As you will notice I use a lot of Keith Urban songs because I love his songs and they have a true meaning in the words.

Fullmetal Rock chap.3

It was four forty five when Winry arrived at the big house and she wondered why the hell she had even came as she rang the doorbell. She hadn't had much luck with boys in her life and the one boy she did like when she was younger when her family lived in Resembool had up and all but disappeared. He and his brother used to live down the road from her but after their mother passed away she went to visit one day and their house was burnt to the ground and they were gone. She had one boyfriend after that a year ago and he beat her down so badly in her confidence and every other part of her. There was also a secret she had buried inside her and she thought all boys were just brutal.

The door slowly opened and a blonde woman smiled "Hello you must be Winry? Edward told me you would be coming. I'm Riza his mother." She motioned her hand and Winry walked in as the woman shut the door and turned "They are all in the studio. Come this way." The woman started walking and Winry followed her '_Studio?'_ she thought as she followed Riza to a door and when she opened it she saw Edward and the rest of his friends sitting behind some glass and the music hit her ears and she was intrigued as she walked in.

Edward was sitting on a stool strumming a guitar and then the rest of the band joined in while he sang 'You'll think of me' by Keith Urban. His voice was awesome as she stood there and listened. He could actually sing and the band was great she wanted so much to jump in there and join them but her shyness made that impossible.

Rhea looked up and noticed her and she pointed over Edward's shoulder as he turned around and smiled. God he was gorgeous but her ventures with men had shown her they could be good-looking and cruel. She slightly grinned at him then he stopped and told the band to take five while he talked to her.

Walking out of the booth she lowered her shoulders "You're a really good singer." She told him shyly smiling. "Thanks" He noticed she made herself seem smaller around men by slumping her shoulders and lowering her head. She was a stunning looking girl and he couldn't understand why she would do that. She should carry herself with pride looking that good. "So have you thought about our project subject title?" she shook her head shyly, "No I haven't." He didn't know what had happened to her in the past but someone had done something to her to make her this way and that pissed him off a little. He walked over in front of her "Come on then let's go discuss some things." He then turned to everybody in the booth area "HEY GO ON WITHOUT ME FOR NOW. I'LL BE BACK LATER." Everyone nodded as he turned back around and gently placed his hand on her wrist and gave her a nudge in the direction of the door. She stared back at the studio and he noticed "Do you like music?"

Noticing her eyes brighten up and sparkle as he asked that question she smiled a huge smile "Music is everything to me it's truly the only way I can relate to most things." Wow! He thought as he looked back at the group "Hey do you want to listen to us practice for a while?" stars formed in her eyes as she smiled "Really that would be great. We can work on our project later." She turned and almost ran back to the studio and he laughed "Alright then later it is." Walking back into the studio he yelled "I'M BACK!" Al looked over and stopped playing which threw everybody off so they stopped "Well that was quick" Rhea said looking at him. Edward smiled "Winry likes music and she wants to listen to us practice." Al stood up and walked over to Ed he knew this would be the perfect time to tell Ed about her singing "Brother, can you come with me for a second?" Al led Ed into the hallway and pulled his phone out "You have to hear this girl sing." He pressed the play button and Edward listened "Wow! she's good. Who is she? Can we audition her?"

Al stopped the recording "You have to ask her she's standing over there." Ed couldn't believe that was Winry as he walked back into the studio. But from the way she carried herself he knew he would have to be careful the way he asked her about her singing. She seemed to genuinely like music but would she want to sing in front of everyone? So he tucked that little tid-bit of information in the back of his brain as he walked into the studio and grabbed his guitar and began to play 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum as Rhea took over vocals, then Ed sang with Al as background for Ed. Winry was caught up in the song as she listened intensely as their voices mixed so well.

After that it was some old rock n roll AC/DC's 'Back in Black' with Envy on vocals. Envy's low voice gave him an Edge on everyone else in the old school rock n roll department. He did AC/DC, White Zombie and many more songs no one thought he could match but he surprised them all when he pulled it out of his ass. The tone to Envy's voice was unmatchable his lower bass tone was an essential voice in the group and his keyboard playing was like nothing Edward had ever seen. He was a genius on it when it came to bringing the instrument alive.

Their playing ran a little over what it normally did so Roy walked into the studio and pushed a button on the sound board "Alright you guys its study time." They all stopped hearing his voice "Sorry we got carried away" Al told him as he turned to Winry and she dropped her head "Are you studying with Edward?" She shyly looked up "Yes I am." Roy smiled looking at her as he noticed she was a stunning girl and he was glad to see Edward wasn't with Vickey. "Well that's good he needs a new friend." She smiled shyly as he walked out and she thought that Edward had a nice family and friends. She thought back in her mind to the other Edward she once knew he also had a brother named Al. She got a stunned look on her face and thought '_No this can't be them because their last name is Mustang and the other two were the Elric brothers' _she studied his face and then his hair and eye color they were the same as the Elric's. But after sitting there for a moment she shook the thought off because the Edward she knew long ago was an obnoxious little brat. But she sure did miss him and his brother.

Edward walked over to her and sat down next to her. He approached the subject of her singing. "I hear you can sing." She looked up at him shocked "How'd you know?" she smiled shyly "I sing some but not a well as you guys do." Looking at her he thought he'd ask "Would you sing for me sometime?" he lowered his head "I hear you have a pretty voice." She looked up stunned "Who told you?" then she remembered Rhea and Al were in her choir class. She took a deep breath and sighed "Well I guess if it's only you."

He jumped up and pulled her up "Great! What about now?" She followed after him as he almost drug her to the booth "NOW! But I thought you said sometime?"

"Now's as good a time as any" He said pushing her gently into the booth and shutting the door walking over to the board panel he sat down "So what's your preference?" She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment then smiled a huge smile "Do you have Carly Rae Jepson?" He smiled and his fingers went to work on the computer as he typed it up. Then a few seconds later he smiled and looked up "It's all yours my dear." Edward had punched in the music for 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson and when the music started she started to sing. She was sort of shy at first until she began to get into it and he sat back and enjoyed her voice. She did an awesome job but by hearing her voice he knew she had a lot of potential if she would work with him.

She pictured herself singing this song to Edward and she broke loose into a little dance as he smiled. '_Good she enjoys music and she can dance' _he thought as she finished the song he stood up and applauded "That was awesome!" he told her as she looked at him "Really?" He smiled "Yeah you have a great voice." He walked to the door of the booth and opened it as she walked out "Hey would you mind if I worked with you on your voice?" Edward asked her and she was a little unsure about that "Uh. Well. Uh." Edward saw her uneasiness "Hey I'm just going to help you progress that beautiful voice you have. Not to mention we can work on our project. Just tell me yes and I promise you won't regret it." She felt good about this so she agreed.

As they walked out of the studio Riza looked at him "Edward you need to get to your studies" Smiling at her he led Winry to the living room "That's where were going." She knew he was intrigued by this girl but his studies had to come first "Alright then." She turned and Roy stopped her "Let him take his time with this one. At least it's not Vickey." They both nodded in agreement because neither one of them could stand that girl.

Entering the living room everyone was sitting around studying so Edward pulled Winry over to the little couch they had as they both sat down. He looked up at her then noticed her looking at everyone "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced you to everyone." He stood up "Hey everyone I'd like you to meet my science partner Winey Rockbell." Why the hell did that name sound so familiar to him? He didn't know at this point so he shook it off pointing to the foreign kid laughing at a joke Envy told him "This is Ling." Ling smiled "Hi yea pretty girl." Winry blushed then smiled shyly "Hi." He pointed to the waist length black haired kid who's hair stuck up like Nikki Sixx's on the top "That is Chris but we call him Envy a genius on the keyboards." Envy looked up and she couldn't even see his eyes behind his hair "Hey" He nodded and she raised an eyebrow "Hi." He then turned to Al and Rhea as his brother was checking out his girlfriend's boobs "That boob stalker there is my brother Al and the boobed beauty next to him is Rhea." Rhea smiled "Yeah I know her from school we've hung out some." Al smiled red in the face that he was caught "Uh hi." Edward turned to himself and bowed "And my name is Edward as you already know." She laughed a little and he felt a smile tug his lip because she had a beautiful laugh. He couldn't understand why she didn't laugh more.

Just then Riza came in "Alright who's staying for dinner?" Three hands shot in the air without even looking up from their books as she smiled "As many as usual I see." Then she turned to Winry "Are you staying too?" Winry's head lowered "Uh I don't think so I have to get home." Edward didn't want her to leave so soon he wanted to talk more music with her "Aw come on. Stay. Mom makes the best hamburgers." Riza smiled "Yeah there's plenty." Winry looked up at Edward and she really didn't want to leave and it genuinely seemed like he wanted her to stay "I'll drive you home after." He gave her a pleading look and she smiled "I have to call my parents."

He turned around and grabbed his phone "Here you go." She was truly surprised he wanted her to stay and everyone else noticed it too only they thought it was for another reason. He was truly interested in her musical talents and he wanted to find out what had happened to make her so down on herself but he thought it was too soon to pry. She called her parents and they said okay as long as she was home by ten o'clock. She looked at the clock and it was only six what the hell was she going to do for four hours? She didn't know Edward had a plan to get her talking then maybe she would open up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal Rock chap.4

Dinner was served at six thirty Riza always liked to have dinner at that time so the kids would have time enough to digest their food and usually they were back in the studio after dinner sweating out calories. After dinner Edward asked Winry to follow him as he led her back into the studio and he grabbed his guitar and began to play as she was enchanted by his playing. He messed around and sang 'Stay awhile' by Journey to her then he sang a few other short little Journey songs as she sat next to him on the bench. Then he stopped and looked at her "Winry I don't mean to pry but who hurt you so badly?" Her head shot up "What do you mean?" He sighed and went back to playing a sweet melody as he talked "Well it's obvious that someone hurt you really badly." She got a little upset he was getting so personal "I really don't think that's any of your business Edward." He knew it wasn't so he smiled and continued playing "Fair enough like I said I don't mean to pry. It's just you're a beautiful girl and I don't understand why your so stand offish." She wanted to run. She wanted to tell him to mind his own business. Well that's what her head wanted to do but her heart told her something else as she began to tell him things she would have never told anyone else.

"I had a boyfriend last year and well let's just say he liked things the way he liked them. I was a happy child when my parents and I lived in Resembool." Edwards head snapped sideways as he stared at her and his voice cracked when he spoke "Resembool? You're from Resembool? So am I." she turned to him and studied his face again his golden hair and golden eyes were a giveaway because he and his brother were the only ones in Resembool that had them at the time. "Rockbell?" He thought for a minute then he got a shocked look on his face "Pinako Rockbell!"

She stared at him in amazement "How do you know my granny?" He knew now why her name sounded familiar "My brother and I used to live down the road from her. I remember you now you're the girl Al and I used to play with." It was all coming back to both of them now. How they used to walk to school together. Even after their mother died they would come for dinner because her granny would feed them. Her face lifted slowly "Edward is it truly you? We thought you guys burnt up in the house fire."

"Yeah Winry it's me" He turned to her and smiled "It's been a long time. After our mother died I just couldn't stay in that house waiting for that bastard father of ours to return. So I burnt the house down and brought Al to Central thinking I could take better care of him here. But instead we ended up on the streets and that's when Riza found us and brought us home. Roy married her so the military wouldn't take us away. Then they legally adopted us and raised us."

She lowered her head "I can't believe it's really you." He leaned over next to her ear "Now tell me Winry who hurt you?" She had found her childhood friend the one she had a crush on back then and he was alive. It was an amazing twist of fate that they were sitting here together after all this time. She hadn't answered him as he let it all soak into her brain and his. This was the obnoxious loud mouthed girl he used to know? She was nothing like he remembered, that girl was full of spunk and fire. What had happened to make her this way? It had to be something terrible.

She bit her lower lip and continued her story "Like I said I had a boyfriend who liked things his way. " She was ashamed to tell him as he sat there playing his guitar "He…He…" She didn't want the words to cross her lips as tears flowed down her face and he stopped playing and saw her pain and she didn't even have to finish her sentence because he already knew what the guy had done to her. A feeling of hatred filled his body all the way to his soul for this guy breaking her spirit like that. He put his arm around her shoulder and told her it was okay as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Winry that he did that to you. A man is not supposed to do that to a woman it's just not right." He felt compassion and hatred all at the same time. He wanted to know who this guy was and beat the crap out of him. But right now he wanted to make her feel better so he took his arm from around her neck and began playing a melody on his guitar and then he started singing 'Stupid boy' by Keith Urban ( AN: a beautiful song that you must listen to. The words complete this part in the story. If you haven't heard it go youtube it now!"

When he finished she looked up and smiled slightly at him "Thank you Edward. You sing so beautifully and you made me feel better." He sat his guitar down and turned to her "No one should ever take anything from another person unless it's given freely." He knew now the thing he wanted to know and in some strange way he wished he hadn't asked but he was glad he did because now he truly understood what had happened to her and he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. But he could help her realize that it wasn't her fault and that she was worth more than what she thought she was.

He stood up and turned to her and extending his hand as he shoved the other one in his pants pocket and smiled "Come on" She reluctantly took his hand as he gently pulled her up and hugged her with his free arm. It had been a long time since she had let a boy this close to her and she tensed up some and as he felt that he loosened his grip on her some. But for some reason she felt safe with him but this was impossible she had just met him. Why? Why did she feel this way around him? He wasn't the obnoxious, arrogant, smart ass little boy she used to know. He was gentle and kind. But she knew form her experience those were the most dangerous boys. Her boyfriend had been this way before…..before she found herself pushing away from him and feeling her uneasiness he let her go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your space like that. I'm sure it's hard for you to trust guy's right now." As she glanced up she stared into his eyes and they were the most caring, beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. "Listen Winry I just want to be your friend. I don't want anything from you and maybe in time you can learn to trust me."

With her head lowered she slowly raised it and realized it would be nice to have a friend right now. She had been having a hard time dealing with this all on her own the past year and she needed someone to confide in. He seemed genuinely sincere in his request and she fidgeted with her fingers then looked at him and softly nodded.

As they walked into the living room Al and Envy were having a discussion on what keys to play White Zombies 'More Human than a Human' in and when they saw Edward he was drug into the conversation as Winry walked over and sat on the couch. Rhea noticed her solemn look as she walked over and sat next to her and they both stared at the three guys arguing "Don't worry they do this all the time. It usually goes on for hours till they get in the studio and figure it out."

Winry slightly laughed as she turned to Rhea "How long have you known Edward and Al?" smiling Rhea turned to her "Oh about five years. Al and I have been dating for four of those. I was trying to hook up with Edward when I met Al and fell head over heels for him. He's just the sweetest guy and anyway Edward was a little too rambunctious for me. Besides that bitch Vickey had her eyes on him long before I did. She changed her total appearance just to get him to notice her. She used to be a nobody till she filled out one summer and then used that to her advantage the next year to get him to notice her. I don't know why all she did was treat him like a trophy in front of her friends. She knew all the girls were in love with him. After she got her claws in him she changed for the worst, possessive and more stuck up. Yep. Full-fledged bitch."

Winry looked over at Edward and wondered why he hadn't quite seeing this girl as Rhea smiled "I know what you're thinking. How come he never dumped her?" She sat up "Ed has a knack for seeing the good in people even if it's not there."

Edward turned and seeing both girls staring at him he knew the conversation was about him as he walked over to them "Don't listen to a word she says." He smiled then sat down next to Winry "Hey were playing a gig tomorrow and I want you to come." Rhea sat forward "Yeah I'll be fun." Not really sure about it Winry started to make excuses "I don't know" Edward placed his hand over hers softly "Come on you need to get out and I promise nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around." She knew he meant what he said by the look in his eyes "Besides it's a church function." She stared at him for a minute and he knew her questioning look "Yes we do Christian music too." And he had a song he wanted her to take home and listen to tonight as he got up and walked over to the piano in the living room and picked a CD up. Turning around he walked over and handed it to her "Here I want you to listen to the song called 'Unbreakable'." She looked at the name of the band "Fireflight? I've never heard of them." Edward smiled and bent down next to her "I'm here to broaden your musical horizons." He then stood up "Just listen to it and learn the words. Actually you know what? I want you to own that song as your own." Giving him a puzzling look she smiled slightly "Ooookay" not knowing what he meant.

That night he drove her home and dropped her off and as she said goodbye to him he told her to listen to the words to the song 'Unbreakable' because she was just that. It wasn't people that could control her it was her invincibility to come back from something like that and use it to her advantage and become stronger.

Walking into her house she took his words to heart and went to her room. Putting the CD in the player she listened intensely to the words and she realized it was a song for her and that's what she wanted to be was unbreakable. She didn't want this one incident to define her life but it seemed like it had taken control and Edward was now telling her to take control back and use it to make herself stronger. She sat there and learned every word to the song and sang it from her heart till she could no longer keep her eyes open and she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Fullmetal Rock Chap.5

Waking up that morning Winry felt more in control than she had in a year. She stretched and threw the covers back and got out of bed. Grabbing her clothes from the closet she nearly ran to the bathroom to get dressed. She had to go tell Ed that the song he gave her was awesome and she loved it. Today was also the day of their church gig he invited her to so she wanted to get there early to help them pack up.

When she arrived at the house Ling and Envy were packing the van as she walked up. "Hi yah Winry" Ling smiled and Envy kind of grunted a hello as she noticed his hair was flat today. It must have been because they were playing a church function. "Are you looking for Edward?" Ling pointed to the house He's in the studio making out the song list." Envy looked up and from behind his bangs "Yeah he'll be happy to see you. He thought you might not come." He grinned a toothy grin at her "We're glad you decided to come." It was strange about Envy when he talked his voice was so high but when he sang his voice was really low. '_Odd'_ she thought as she shook the thought out of her head and headed for the house.

Ling turned to Envy "She's a nice girl that one." Envy shook his head "Yeah I just hope Ed don't screw it up I couldn't stand to have Vickey back around here. At least this one's got heart." Ling nodded in agreement as they continued packing the van.

Winry made her way to the studio where she found Edward typing away on the sound board and writing stuff on paper "Hey" she said walking in and he turned to her and smiled "Hey yourself I'm glad you showed up." She stopped behind him as she watched his fingers do their magic on the computer looking up songs. His cologne lifted to her nose '_God he smells good'_ she thought standing behind him. He stopped and picked the paper up and turned around "So how did you like the song?" She put her hands behind her back and swung from side to side "I loved it Ed. That's what I want to be….Unbreakable." He stood up "Good then did you learn the words?" She stopped swinging from side to side "Uh. Yeah. Why?" He slightly grinned "Well I thought maybe if you wanted you could sing it today. It is after all done by a Christian band." She gave him a puzzled look "Really. I didn't know that. But I'm not sure if I could sing it that well." Walking closer to her "Did you make the song yours?" he pointed to her heart "In there." She nodded a yes to him "Then you should be able to sing it as you own it. But if you don't want to then that's okay too."

He was trying to get her to sing in front of people, something she had wanted to do all her life but after last year she thought that dream was completely unreachable till this man walked into her life. "I'll think about it okay." He touched her hand gently "That's all I can ask from you." He then turned towards the door "So are you ready to go?" She nodded yes quickly. This was going to be fun she hadn't been out anywhere in over a year and now she was attending a function where Ed's band was playing. It would be cool to hear them play live in a public place. She had only heard then in the studio and she wondered what songs they were going to do? She hadn't heard any Christian rock and she wondered how it was going to sound? If it was anything like what he gave her a CD of last night she knew she would enjoy it.

Piling into the van Roy and Riza waved them off as they drove out of the driveway. Winry noticed Edward had his hair in a braid down the back, Envy's hair was down, and they were all dressed in everyday clothes. She sat back and enjoyed the ride to the church. Then when they got there everyone began to set up. She read the sign that said "Youth for God concert." As the band set up she watched intensely wondering if she could help? Walking over to Ed, "Can I help with something?" He turned and smiled as he handed her some wires "Sure can you take these and plug them into the holes that say audio on the black board over there." She eagerly took them "Yes" as she moved towards the board she realized she didn't actually know what she was doing. Looking at the board there were four holes that said audio then she looked at the cords in her hand. There were four, so common sense told her to plug one into each of the holes. Edward turned and yelled "WINRY CAN YOU FLIP THE SWITCH ON THAT BOARD THAT SAYS POWER PLEASE!" she looked down and flipped it and he stood in front of the microphone and said "Testing" he tapped it "Can anyone hear me?" The crowd turned and a roar of voices were heard as he smiled "Alright then are you guys ready for the SHOW!" the teenagers went crazy as he picked up his guitar "Alright then let's GO!" he turned and put it on turning back towards the microphone the words that left his lips stopped her in her tracks "I'm just the boy inside the man" He started with 'Be somebody' by Thousand Foot Krutch(AN: If any song is Ed's it's this one!) and the crowd went crazy. She had goose bumps on her arm as he sang the song she could tell he himself owned that song in his heart.

After he finished Rhea started strumming an acoustic guitar and broke out with 'Taken' by Plumb and as Winry watched her she wished that she could get up there like Rhea. That was what she wanted more than anything was to sing to people. After Rhea it was Envy's turn his low voice gave a beautiful rendition of 'Lift up your face' by Third Day. Next was Ling who did 'Breath into me' by Red. Last on the vocal list was Alphonse who pulled off 'You don't own me' by Disciple.

They had such an energy onstage that Winry was craving to be a part of. As they took a break Edward walked over "So have you thought about it?" She shyly looked up at him "I want to Ed but I can't pull that song off." He looked a little disappointed she thought "BUT!" she said quickly "I do know a song very well that I like." He smiled "And what's that?" giving her a raised eyebrow. "Well do you know of Mandisa?" He cracked a huge grin "OF COURSE! OVERCOMER!" she laughed "Yes!"

He turned and walked back on stage "HEY PEOPLE I HAVE SOMEONE HERE WHO'S NEW AT THIS SO LETS GIVE HER A BIG HAND AND OPEN ARMS FOR WINRY ROCKBELL!"

Winry was so nervous as she walked out, her knees were shaking, her hands were sweating and she couldn't believe she had agreed to this. Looking out at the crowd of kids about her age she turned to look at Edward as he smiled at her and leaned back to the band and told them what song to play. As the music started she was severely nervous now but Ed walked next to her "Sing it to me" her eyes widened as he nodded to her and she opened her mouth and began to sing to him as he and Rhea helped out on back vocals. Then something inside of her snapped half way through the song and she blew it away as Ed watched her and realized her escape was music also. She brought the crowd to their highest volume and the whole band smiled when she finished as she almost ran off stage from excitement. Edward thought something was wrong as he followed her. Finding her standing with her back to him "Are you okay Winry?"

She turned and with a huge smile "THAT WAS AWESOME ED!" she was so excited as she blurted out "I've always wanted to do that!" he looked at her and she was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen right now. Her eyes were bright and so full of life and she was smiling a huge smile. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. So he got an idea as he turned and raised an eyebrow at her "Do you want to help me bring this show to a close?" She stopped and stared at him "What do you mean?" He handed her a CD "Listen to this it's a song I've wanted to do for a long time but I haven't found anyone yet I wanted to do it with until now." He turned and handed her a portable CD player "Let's make this song our own" he pointed to his chest "In here."

Putting the headphones on she listened to the song and a single tear fell from her eye thinking he wanted to own this song with her in their hearts. Finishing she walked up to him and pointed to his heart "Let's own this song Edward." He smiled a huge smile as he went and told the band what song to play. As they walked on stage she and Edward both stood at separate microphones and the music started and he began to sing 'Right Beside You' by Building 429 featuring Dawn from Fireflight. As they sang the song they sang it to each other (You must listen to this song if you don't know it to realize what Edward and Winry said to each other.) and after that song they took a well-deserved break to enjoy the rest of the church function. The band members had all sorts of girls coming up to them and asking them questions.

Winry sort of wondered over to the table where food was being served and she met the pastor of the church. "You're a very good singer young lady." She smiled at him "Thank you." He turned to look at Edward and his friends "Your new in the group aren't you?" She sat her plate down "I'm not really in the group Edward just invited me to come." He smiled at her "No, you're in the group and from that song you just sang with him I'd say you made quite thee impression on him." She looked at him strangely "Why's that?" The pastor smiled "I've known Edward for years. He helps with the elderly around the church, going to their houses and cleaning yards and taking care of any other problems they have. He and all the band members volunteer for everything to do with our elderly. Those kids are pretty amazing at what they do but Edward has always held onto that particular song. He told me once it would take a pretty remarkable person for him to sing it with. So you see you are a very remarkable person young lady."

Winry's mouth hit the ground she couldn't believe he would pick her to sing such a song he cherished with and to top it off own it as their own in their hearts. She felt tears form in her eyes as she excused herself from the pastor and ran to where the restrooms were. She thought she was going to hyperventilate trying to catch her breath. Then she heard someone from behind her "Are you okay Winry?" She turned to him and he had a worried look on his face "Why? Why would you sing and own that song with me Edward?" He walked closer to her took a deep breath and sighed as he looked into those deep blue eyes of hers "I meant every word of that song Winry. I will always be right here beside you when you need me." Not being able to believe he had just said that she smiled slightly "Thank you Ed. It's nice to know that I have you around." Smiling at her he walked forward and leaned down "Hey you killed them out there. You were awesome. Tomorrow I want to work more with you on lowering your voice some. Your high voice is awesome but I want you to be able to go lower too." Forgetting her panic she smiled as he stood up and put his hand out to her because he didn't dare touch her without her permission "Come on then let's go enjoy the rest of the function." She reached out and gently took his hand as he led her back to the festivities. The rest of the day was spent playing games and eating all sorts of junk food. Then a last small set for the band in which she joined in happily this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Fullmetal Rock chap.6

Edward began the next day working with Winry on her voice. Due to her high tone he knew he was dealing with a soprano voice and he wanted to bring that voice to an all-time high. Her voice was beautiful and he knew a country singer who voice was phenomenal and beautiful and that's what he wanted for Winry. He pulled up some music from this country singer with the voice he loved so much and let Winry hear them. After she listened she stared blankly at him "Are you out of your mind I can't sing like that Ed. Her voice is beautiful and well trained mine is high and out of sync." He had to talk her into it "Come on Winry I know you can do it." It took some persuading but he got her to agree then he showed her some breathing exercises to do to train her voice and breathing more so she could hold longer notes.

Winry looked over at him as he sat there typing on the panel "Edward about our science project. I was thinking we could do something on standing waves. You know like how wind goes through instruments and produce sound." He turned to her and smiled "That's an awesome idea. I love it!" He looked back at the panel "You know you are incredible Winry." She knew he was just saying that but it wasn't true he was actually starting to really like her. She was smart, gorgeous and her laugh god he loved to hear her laugh for the few times she did, and her smile was the beautiful especially when her eyes lit up.

He shook his head thinking there was absolutely no way this could ever go anywhere because of the way she felt about men. That guy had done one thing he ruined any other guys chance with her. But Edward wasn't the type to give up so easily. Right now though he knew she just needed a friend and that was good enough for him. It meant he could spend all the time with her he wanted.

Al had booked them another gig but this one was at a country bar, thank God for their wide range of music. Edward and Al were supposed to meet with the owner today and Ed had to convince this guy they could do it. The owner took one look at them and almost changed his mind and kick them out till Edward grabbed a guitar and Al started singing 'What hurts the most' by Rascal Flatts and the owners wife loved it and told him to book them. Edward informed the owner he wouldn't be sorry. They could do a wide range of country so that whole week was spent on country and who could do what song. As Edward secretly worked with Winry, he wanted the other band members to be blown away by what she could do.

One afternoon he asked her out right if she had told her parents what had happened? She replied "I tried but they were too busy to listen. My parents love me but they think nothing in the world is that bad." Edward smiled he was going to arm her with songs that would help in her dealing with this so he let her hear a song by that favorite country singer of his, You know the one from above and she loved it. Working secretly with him on the song and doing her breathing exercises she finally sang it all the way through for him and he was in shocked at her voice. The work they did had taken her voice to something he never imagined, beautiful, high pitched yells that sounded like an angel. When she finished she asked him how it sounded and he couldn't answer her as he just stared at her. She got sort of nervous but then he said with such emotion in his voice "It was absolutely stunning Winry. I-I'm speechless I mean I have no words to describe how you just moved me." The song he had her sing was about someone wanting to talk but no one was listening and it depended on what the one who wasn't listening said next to make her want to stay. He knew it would help with her problem with her parents and she sang it beautifully. He had told her to sing it like her parents were sitting in front of her and she brought tears to his eyes. The pleading in her voice as she sang was like someone pleading for help or just someone to listen to her.

He was so overwhelmed he got up and walked out for a moment and she didn't know what she had done so she followed him and found him in the hallway. Walking up to him "Ed did I do something wrong?" He lifted his head and she saw the tears in his eyes "No Winry you did nothing wrong. You have the voice of an angel and I just can't imagine someone doing what he did to you." It truly hurt him deep inside to envision someone hurting her like that. Lifting his head as the furry in him rose he turned to her "Tell me who he was Winry." She got a shocked look on her face seeing the look in his eyes. It was like he wanted to rip someone apart "No Ed I don't want you doing anything. It's done and over with and I just want to forget it." Tears rolled down her cheeks and he realized he'd upset her. He stepped forward to pull her into a hug and to his surprise she didn't jerk away as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you like that." As her head pressed against his chest she could hear his heart beating and it slowed from the thundering beat it was a moment ago to a soft rhythmic beat and she knew he had calmed down. Leaning back she looked up at him "I wish I would have known you last year." He tightened his grip some "Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Before she knew it she had wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. Edward's eyes focused on the wall behind him and they had an angry stare in them. He was going to find out who this guy was and he was going to make him pay. No one should get away with such a violent crime like that. After driving Winry home that night he enlisted the help of the band members to find out who he was.

Envy spoke up as he sat in a chair "Last year I remember her. Well by seeing her around that is, she was with that one guy. What was his name?" Envy snapped his fingers trying to remember then he jumped up "It was Joshua Greed that football player. You know the one who thinks he's hot shit?"

Rhea was curious why Edward was so interested in this guy "What's up Ed? Why the sudden curiosity in who she dated?" Edward sat silent for a moment then he leaned forward "I don't want this leaving this room and I definitely don't want Winry knowing I told you but I may need your help with this." He was reluctant to betray her trust but he knew his friends would keep their mouths closed and he was definitely going to need their help with the posse Joshua Greed had around him. So he took a deep breath and looked at all of them "He raped her." Rhea was furious "WHAT THE FUCK?" Al tried to calm her down as she continued to speak "I knew her in tenth grade and after meeting her here I knew she had changed but shit. He raped her."

Edward figured it was time to tell Al who Winry was "Hey Al do you remember when we lived in Resembool? Remember the obnoxious blonde girl we used to play with?" Al nodded "Uh huh Winry." His eyes widened as he looked at Edward "No fucking way. That's the Winry?" Edward shook his head "Yeah one in the same. Pinako Rockbell's granddaughter."

Al couldn't believe his ears "Wow. I can't believe it Ed it's been ten years since we've seen her."

Edward exhaled loudly "I know that's why I didn't recognize her but that makes no difference now. The fact is it is her and-"his voice trailed off as Al turned "And what Ed?" Edward sat there for a minute and Envy caught on before anyone else "And he's developing feelings for her right Ed?"

"YOU ARE? THAT'S GREAT!" Rhea jumped up and ran over and hugged his neck "NO MORE ICKY VICKEY!"

Edward trying to pry her arms from his neck "It's not that simple Rhea. With her vulnerable state it isn't easy to get close to her. So right now all I can do is help her from afar." Rhea slumped into the chair behind Edward "Aw that sucks!"

Al looked up and figured his brother had an idea of what he was going to do to Joshua Greed "What do you have planned Ed?" Edward sat back and squashed Rhea "Right now nothing." Rhea was flailing her arms "HEY I'M BACK HERE YOU KNOW?" Edward smiled as he leaned farther back "Yeah I know and this is for strangling me." As he had her pinned he reached down and grabbed her foot and began to tickle it "STOP! STOP! EDWAAAARD STOP IT!" she yelled as he held onto her foot as she flung it around by bending her knee.

Edward was bothered by the fact of wanting to beat this guy down so he went to the only person he knew would tell him straight. As he knocked on the door his domineering voice said "Come in" Edward entered the room to see Roy standing there admiring his wife through the window watering flowers outside and he smiled '_Totally whipped'_ he thought as he walked in "Uh Roy can I talk to you." Roy turned and saw the serious look on his foster sons face "Sure Edward what's bothering you." Edward began to spill his guts he told Roy about who Winry was and then he confided in him about what happened to her. Then he explained his feelings he had developed over the past few weeks. Then he told him he knew who the guy was and that he wanted to seriously beat him down.

Roy stood there and thought about all the things Edward had told him. Then placing his hand on his chin "You know I don't condone fighting but in this circumstance if it happened I would overlook it if you got suspended. You have got quite the situation on your hands here Edward. You could do this and what if Winry hates you for it. But then again you could tell her of the feelings you have for her and she could shoot you down. It's a tough decision and I don't envy you in it. It could be a lose lose situation or a win win situation." He then turned to Edward "But I know you're a smart kid and whatever you do I'll back you on it."

Edward left the room feeling more confident about what he was going to do now all he had to do was figure out how to do it without losing the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Fullmetal Rock chap.7

The next night was their gig at the country bar and it was the time Edward had picked to show everyone what Winry could do. He had spent a week with her going over the song and she was awesome. Every time she sang it he wanted more and more to go to her parents and beg them to listen to her. The pleading in her voice when she sang it was heart wrenching. He couldn't believe her parents wouldn't listen to her.

After she finished singing she came in and sat next to him and she watched him fiddle with the buttons on the sound board. He wasn't himself tonight she noticed as she finally got up the nerve to ask him what was wrong. His hands stopped typing as he stared straight ahead afraid to tell her but he knew he had to. So turning around he faced her in his chair and lowered his head "Look Winry" He said softly "These past few weeks I've really enjoyed your company and-" she thought the worst as she cut him off "Oh I get it our project is due this week and after that you don't want to see me anymore." She went to stand up but he stopped her "NO! That wasn't what I was going to say at all." She stared blankly at him and the look on her face was confusion as he tried to gather his thoughts. But she was getting impatient "Well what then? What did you want to say?" he stumbled over the words but then just blurted them out "I was going to say these past few weeks have been great and for some strange reason I really like you." Staring at the expression on her face he watched it change to horrified as she started to fidget to get out of his grasp "Uh, and what does that mean exactly Ed."

He let her go as she stepped back and stopped "Winry I don't want to scare you but you're an easy person to like." She stepped forward some realizing that he was being sincere "How much do you actually like me Ed?" He then stepped closer to her "I would have to say I like you a lot Winry." She stepped closer and now they were face to face inches apart "How much is a lot Ed?" he took a deep breath and looked at her lips that were shining with the gloss she had on them. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was playing chicken with him with her face but she had to know. Reaching his hands out and gently placing them right above her elbows he pulled her closer slowly and as she got closer to his lips "I like you this much" He said gently placing his lips on hers and she immediately closed her eyes and opened her mouth slowly. His tongue gently invaded the warm substance of her mouth as he closed his eyes also. Their tongues did a ballet dance around each other as her head began to swim. He felt her start to sway and pulled his head slowly back. As she stood there wanting more she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with his eyebrow raised and she slightly smiled "Well Ed I would have to say that's a very good like you have on me." He grinned at her then let her arms go "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. But seriously Winry I really do like you a lot and I know you're not very hip on guys right now. So whenever you think you're ready to have maybe more than a friendship just let me know. But I'm not going anywhere." She couldn't believe he just kissed her and that he had feelings for her. He was the most awesome guy in school and he could have anyone he wanted and he wanted her. That was hard for her to swallow as she sat in the chair and thought about it "Alright Edward I hear what you're saying and I have to tell you I like you a lot too."

"Okay then, we both like each other. That's all I need to know right now." He sat back down thankful he had gotten that out of the way. She sort of snickered at him when he sat down. Because it was actually like an awkward date night ending and you didn't know how to end it. So now they were in like with each other laughing silently inside herself she knew he felt as awkward as she did.

He took her home that night and when he stopped the car in front of her house she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Thank you Ed for all the help and for being so understanding." He took her hand in his and turned towards her "Winry you're the kind of girl I've waited my whole life to meet." And he truly meant it from his heart. She was stunned he had said that to her and also she felt flattered but he also knew about what happened and she thought maybe he was feeling some hint of pity towards her because she had never had a guy say the things to her he had. She smiled at him and took her hand from his "Thanks Ed that means a lot to me to know a guy like you could like someone like me."

"What? What do you mean someone like you?" He couldn't understand why she couldn't see how absolutely beautiful she was "Winry there's nothing wrong with you. You're gorgeous and smart and you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." She didn't know how to process compliments she had always been put down about everything. The guy she was dating had convinced her that no other guy would ever want her and she was lucky he did. Now hearing Edward say these things and knowing he liked her confused her. He smiled at her "Go on and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow alright." She nodded and got out of the car.

He waited to make sure she got in the house then he drove off. Her father walked up to her "Winry you've been spending a lot of time with this boy lately. Your mother and I would like to meet him." she turned quickly "Uh. Okay. But I don't know when he'll have some free time you see he's an awful busy guy." Her father said with a tone in his voice "I'm sure if he wants to keep seeing you he'll make time." Great now her parents wanted to meet him they didn't seem to care who she dated last year. She had a feeling it was because of Edward's long hair parents are always sketchy about long haired guys.

She turned to her father "Fine I'll see what I can do. But just so you know we're just friends we're not dating or anything." Her father got a puzzled look "Just friends huh?" she nodded "Yes Edward is my science partner and we've been doing a science project together." Her father raised an eyebrow "I see so whens it due?" She rolled her eyes some "This Wednesday." Giving her father an annoyed look "Can I go to bed now I have to be up early in the morning?" He smiled "Sure go on to bed."

Walking up the stairs to her room she had thought over all the things Edward said to her today. Then there was that kiss, and what a kiss it was. It had made her absolutely dizzy with passion he was defiantly a good kisser. She sat there and wondered why she had let him kiss her because she thought all boys were brutal assholes. But Edward was different and they had so much in common. She sat there and thought about the way his lips felt on hers, the way he smelled and god he smelled good. The way that little piece of hair on the top of his head twitched when he had an idea or when he was in deep concentration. His muscular arms and chest, and she couldn't forget his cute tight ass. There was the way he watched her when she sang it was like she was an angel and the first one he had ever seen. As she sat there looking out the window she came to a frightening conclusion she was falling for him and she didn't know if it was such a good idea because of her last experience. But as she looked at the CD he gave her she realized she wanted to be unbreakable and to be that she had to take chances.

The next night the band had packed their gear in the van and they were off to their country gig. Edward was excited to show the band what Winry could do and he knew they would all be blown away. He thought of her as his secret weapon with a voice to bring the house down and she was perfect for his favorite country singer. He hadn't found a girl yet that could match her voice till now and tonight everyone would hear her. Edward had picked songs for the set but the songs he picked for Winry were songs to make her stronger. Songs she could take to heart and say what she wanted to without having to talk to anyone. This song tonight was to her parents for not listening to their broken daughter when she needed them the most.

As they sat up their equipment Winry was getting nervous as she walked over to Ed as he tuned the fiddle and the banjo. "Ed I'm nervous what if I can't pull this off?" He sat the banjo down and placed his hands above her elbows again as he stared into those blue pools he could get lost in forever "Winry you'll be fine. I know you can do this just picture your parents in the front row and sing to them." She calmed some with the touch of his hands on her arms. God it was like all he had to do was just touch her and she felt immediately better. "I'll be right beside you." She smiled at that remembering the song they sang at the church function.

Taking the stage Edward warmed up the crowd real quick with some witty remarks. He had a stage presence she had to admit as he picked up his banjo and counted the band up "One, Two, Three" Then his fingers went to work on that banjo and 'Somebody like you' by Keith Urban was playing as he began to sing he glanced over to Winry and she was dancing to the beat and he smiled. It was like he was singing that song to her she thought. After that Rhea broke out with 'Born to Fly' by Sara Evans. Al was having fun during his turn with 'Love like Crazy' by Hunter Hayes. Then Ling broke out with two Rascal Flatts ballads first it was 'What Hurts the Most' Then 'I Melt' with Ed helping on background vocals. Rhea sang Carrie Underwoods 'Blown Away'. Then Ed sang 'Sweet Thing' and 'Rainin' On Sunday' by Keith Urban. Then Ling finished off with 'Fast Cars and Freedom' By Rascal Flatts. There was this one hot chick on the dance floor dancing to every song they sang and she had requested a Trace Atkins song but no one had that low of a voice until Envy started talking in his real low voice and he started playing a tune on the keyboard and Edward freaked "Oh no! he's not doing?" Ling smiled and lowered his head and shook it "Yes it is. He's doing Honky Tonk Budonkadonk" Edward face-palmed and shook his head "Last time we did that song we all went to jail because the women tore up the bar trying to get to him."

"Well hopefully these women are more refined." Ling began to play the beat on the bass. As Envy opened his mouth to sing the women went crazy. He had a line of dancing women in front of the stage.

When they were done with their budonkadonk frenzy Edward came down and stood next to her "Are you ready?" Her hands began to shake as he took it and led her on stage and stood her in front of the microphone. Turning around he told the band what to play and all of them looked at him like he was crazy. But they began to play it and when her mouth opened and the voice came out everyone almost stopped playing. Edward had chosen 'Whatever you say' by Martina McBride for Winry. Martina McBride was his favorite country singer. He said her voice was phenomenal and he had never found anyone who could sing her songs until of course now. As she sang he got goose bumps on his arms and the band was amazed. When she finished the whole crowd went crazy as Edward turned and told the band to play 'Broken Wing' by Martina McBride also and Winry sang that one and brought the house down again.

He was proud of her and she was so excited as the band walked off stage. Rhea turned to him "You've done something great here Ed. She's a very great singer." All the members came and congratulated her. They were surprised Edward got her to sing like that but then again he knew his music.

On the way home that night she felt more secure with herself than she had in years and looking at the golden haired boy next to her she knew why. She wanted to tell him that she enjoyed being with him and that she wanted to be a little more than friends but she wanted this relationship to blossom on its own time. Pulling up to her house he stopped the van "Here you go Winry all safe and sound."

He got out of the driver's side to let her out because Envy was asleep in the passenger side and she was in the middle. Stepping out she stopped in front of him and looked up "Thanks for tonight Ed it was fun."

He smiled "Your welcome but your good and you should be up there." Feeling a little spontaneous she lifted up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. He was surprised at first but then kissed her back and as she leaned back and put her fingers to her lips "I'll see you tomorrow then." He grinned, "Sure thing I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and got back in the van as he watched her walk to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Fullmetal Rock chap.8

Ling came in the next day he had booked them a gig playing at a party. Edward agreed it would be good to play the party seeing how they knew the guy throwing it. So they set their day by practicing all sorts of different songs. Winry had showed up and Riza let her in when she heard someone playing a piano beautifully and when she walked in Edward was playing the piano and Ling was singing 'Tiny Dancer' by Elton John. Riza turned to her and smiled "I just love it when they do Elton John. Ling pulls it off so well." Then she walked over and sat down to listen while Winry stood there. She had to admit Ling was pretty good as he continued singing and Edward got caught up in the piano playing.

After they finished Roy walked in "Ed do my favorite song" Edward smiled as all the members got prepared to get funky. They began playing a funky beat and Winry had never heard this song but when Ed started singing she smiled because he sounded so sexy. The song was T-Rex's 'Bang a Gong' as Roy began to dance around and Riza told him to stop before he embarrassed himself or broke something. He laughed and danced around her "You're my girl baby" he said kissing her forehead and rubbing her stomach as she smacked his hand playfully "Roy that will be enough out of you." He kept dancing and he had absolutely no rhythm Winry thought but it was funny watching him try to dance as Edward kept singing and just shook his head.

When they were done Ed walked over to her "So ready to finish this project up so we can concentrate more on the music?" she nodded "Mmm hmm" he held his hand out to her and she took it this time without even thinking about it. She didn't mind touching him now and she felt more comfortable around him.

She wanted to do something and she was hoping he'd be on board about it. She just felt like she needed to let go of some of her anger. So she stopped walking and he turned around to face her, "What's up?" Noticing her body language he knew something was on her mind as she looked up at him "Ed I want to do an angry, let loose of my emotions song. I want to get some of the anger out and I want to just let it all go for once." The side of his mouth turned up as he smiled "Well then I guess we better find you something. I think I have something in mind. It's an angry, hard core, kick ass song that you'll probably love." She smiled knowing the songs he picked for her were good and they fit her situation. So he led her to the studio and put it on. When she heard it she freaked "Uhhhh, Ed I don't think I'm that angry." He turned to her "Just think of the dirtbag who did that to you. I'm sure you can find some anger there." She thought for a moment then smiled "Yeah your right I do feel angry now." She sat there and listened to the words and the more she listened the more she liked the song "Alright Ed I'll try it." He leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head "I have complete faith in you Winry." She tried a dry run and figured she needed a little more anger so she thought of her parents ignoring her when she tried to tell them. Her next try she nailed it and he smiled "See I knew you could do it." She walked out of the booth "Oh my God that felt great. I let go of such anger in there."

Before he could put his hand out for her to take she had already took it as he led her to the living room where they finished their project on standing waves. They would turn it in the next day. He wanted to take her to lunch so they got in the van and drove to a little pizza place he liked. But that unfortunately turned unwelcoming when Vickey and her bitch posse showed up. So they left and went to the park to finish their lunch. Edward got up and walked to the swings as she followed and he nodded for her to sit in one. When she sat down he began to swing her then after she was going he sat in the one next to it. Here he was going to go again and pry into her life "Winry I really think you should tell your parents about this." She sighed as she swung "Ed they are always too busy to even listen to me." He didn't understand how they couldn't have noticed the change in her attitude over the past year. Being so withdrawn and emotionless they really had to have their heads up their asses not to notice.

"Still I think you should tell them." He looked up as she stopped swinging "I mean they are your parents and they do love you."

Getting out of the swing she got frustrated "Can we not talk about this right now." Then she walked off and he knew he had pried too much so he got up and walked after her. Catching up to her he gently took her wrist to stop her as he turned her to face him. Lowering his head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

She sighed and lifted her head "I know you're just trying to help but you don't understand my parents. They'd freak out and analyze me to death." Edward chuckled "Isn't that a little over kill." She got a serious look "No Ed it's what they do. They're doctors and they think anything that's wrong with me they can fix." Her head then lowered "But this is something they can't fix. It's something I'll carry with me forever." He understood now as he gently pulled her into a hug "I get it now Winry." She laid her head on his chest and it felt good to have his arms around her. She had been through so much this past year it was finally nice to be able to let someone actually hug her or even touch her.

Arriving back at the house everyone was warming up and Edward wanted Rhea to work with Winry on being back ground vocals and he also wanted them to try a few Heart songs. So he took the girls into the studio and worked with them while the guys worked on their set songs for the party.

Rhea smiled as she looking at him "Hey Ed, are we going to do our favorite song at this party. You know the one where we get to bitch at each other like we dated once." He laughed "Yeah unfortunately though you went for my brother." She laughed too as Winry watched them kid around. She grabbed her boobs "Hey baby this all could have been your but Vickey got in the way." Edward cocked an eyebrow "As much as I admire your boobs Rhea I'm actually a leg man myself. Al's the boob one. Now give me a long pair of legs that go on forever and meet up with a nice ass and I'm happy." His head lowered back to the board as Rhea turned to Winry "Oh you have it in the bag girl. Your legs a really long and your ass is perfect so go for it." Winry blushed as Edward looked back up "Alright enough woman body talk time to get to work."

'_He likes legs huh?'_ Winry thought as she looked down at her pants. She hadn't worn a skirt in a year because of what happened but now she found herself wanting to wear one again. Was it because of him and what he liked? Was she trying to get him to notice her? Well he'd already noticed her so that wasn't it. So did she just want to show him that she could pull off skirts as much as the next girl? She didn't know but she did know she wanted to wear a skirt to the party tonight.

Later that evening after they had packed the van they drove to pick Winry up. Edward walked to the door and her father answered it "Hello sir is Winry here?" Mr. Rockbell checked Edward out from head to toe. His long hair, black leather pants black t-shirt and combat boots. But hey he figured the kid did call him sir so he knew Edward had some manners "WINRY!" he yelled as she came down the stairs Edward almost passed out in the doorway when he saw her. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a spaghetti strapped tank top that was gold in color, knee high boots and her hair was done up real pretty. He had to stop and put his eyes back in their sockets as she walked up by her father.

"Wow!" Edward smiled "You look great!" Mr. Rockbell noticed his reaction as Winry introduced them "Dad this is Edward" Mr. Rockbell stuck his hand out and Edward didn't know how he found Mr. Rockbell's hand to shake it but he did "Nice to meet you Edward" Edward didn't say a word he just shook his head Mr. Rockbell looked at Winry "He's not much for words is he?" She smiled "You should hear him sing." He looked back to Ed "You'll bring her home safe right?" Edward shook his head again unable to take his eyes off this gorgeous creature in front of him then he looked at Mr. Rockbell "Uh, I mean yes sir I'll take very good care of her."

They arrived at the party and Rhea walked over to Al and nudged him "I think you brother is having a hard time concentrating." Al looked up to see Ed fumbling with wires as Winry tried to help him and he chuckled, "Boy she really pulled it out of the bag tonight." Rhea grabbed her guitar and put it on "I'll say she's got him tripping over everything."

Ling walked up next to them "Yeah he plugged the bass into the microphone plug I had to go switch it." They were all enjoying this watching him completely fascinated with someone besides Vickey and speaking of the bitch she was here. Rhea caught a glimpse of her watching Edward and Winry on the stage. Getting frustrated with himself Edward turned around '_God Ed pull it together you act like you've never seen a gorgeous woman before'_ he turned and grabbed his guitar as she went back to stand in her backup singing spot as she did she bent down to pick something up and he almost fell off the stage '_DAMN SHE'S FINE!'_ he knew she was fine before but this was over fine the way that mini skirt hugged her hips and perfectly round ass and those legs my God her legs were long and all he could think about was them wrapped around his waist_. 'STOP THAT_!' he screamed in his head _'She's not that kind of girl'_ shrugging his shoulders '_But a guy can dream right?'_ He snapped out of his Winry daze and walked up to the microphone and began their set with a Motley Crue song for the guys '_Girls, Girls, Girls'_ Only because that's where his mind was at this particular moment. Following that there was a few Led Zeppelin songs 'All of my Love' and 'Whole Lotta Love'. Al continued on with Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love a Bad Name'. Envy continued with White Zombie's 'Thunder Kiss 65' and 'More Human than a Human'. Then Rhea and Edward did a duet by Goyte featuring Kimbra 'Somebody that I used to know'. After that Winry walked up to Ed "I want to do that song Ed" she was staring at someone in the audience and as he put his hand up to see that's when he saw Joshua Greed. He sighed as he looked back at her but the fire in her eyes was enough for him to say "Okay" so he told the band what to play and she did a fabulous pissed off song by Alanis Morissette called 'You ought to know'. Pulling it off quite well Ed had to agree as she got more pissed singing it. Joshua Greed on the other hand didn't like it very much from what Edward saw as he stormed out of the room halfway through it. 'Hmmm Must not like to face his pissed off victims' Edward thought smiling to himself. After that song they finished their set and while everyone mingled Edward sat on the stage watching Rhea and Winry. He never liked parties it just gave guys a chance to really mess a girl up if they wanted so he always kept an eye on Rhea and now he did the same for Winry.

He saw some guys walk over and start talking to them then he noticed their friend leave as he watched the guy get two drinks and drop something in them. Edward shook his head as he stood up and watched the guy give Rhea and Winry the drinks _'Stupid Fuckers' _He thought jumping off the stage and walking over to them he saw the guys cheering the girls into chugging them so by the time he got there the drinks were gone. On his way he grabbed Al "You need to take Rhea home now Al." Al gave him a puzzled look "Why Brother?" There was a tone in Edward's voice that Al knew all too well "Just do it!" it meant something wasn't right. So Al followed Edward over to the guys and got Rhea and walked her out the door.

As the guys crowded around Winry Edward looked to the side and his eyes caught Envy's and he nodded for Envy to come over. On his way Envy grabbed Ling and they both walked up behind Edward.

Winry was starting to sway back and forth as she put her hand to her head and she wasn't feeling well as the room started to spin. Just then a guy pushed up on her "Hey baby let's go somewhere more private." He said grabbing her arm to pull her away to a door his other friend already had open. But to his surprise someone else grabbed her arm and pulled her out of his grasp. Turning the guy came face to face with Edward and his furious stare made the guy think twice about grabbing her back "This is not going to happen." Edward stated to him through gritted teeth. The guy laughed "And who the fuck are you?" Edward looked at Winry then back to the guy "Her boyfriend. Who the fuck are you to be putting your hands on my girl and from the looks of it drugging her?" The guy straightened up and looked in Vickey's direction and Edward shook his head "I see you a lap dog huh?" The guy turned back to Edward "What the fuck does that mean?' Stepping into the guys face Edward gave him a cold stare "Like I said this is not happening so why don't you go drug Vickey or maybe if it's long enough you won't have to." Turning around Ed went to walk off then stopped and looking over his shoulder "Stay the fuck away from the girls in my band or the last thing you'll be doing is picking your cock up off the ground from where I cut it off."

Envy put his arm around Winry and helped her away from the scene as the guy threw a punch at Edward's back but he swiftly moved to the side grabbed the guys arm and kicked his knee and pinned him to the floor. The rage in him built as he looked up at Vickey "Is this all you got? I told you not to fuck with her didn't I. So now you stoop to this. You're a real pitiful sight for a girl and I can't believe I ever liked you." He let the guy go and stood up as he walked over to Vickey and leaned into her face "You disgust me!"

Winry saw what Edward did to the guy but everything was a little blurry. Her eyes had widened when she saw the guy coming at Ed from behind but it was like Ed knew he was there and the move he did was awesome. Edward walked over to Ling and Envy "Can you pack the gear up while I take her home." Envy got a concerned look as he turned to Ed "You're not dropping her off at her house like that are you?" Ling put his two cents in as he handed Edward his car keys "Yeah I don't think her parents would like that."

Looking back at her as she spaced out on everything Edward realized after just meeting her father this was not the way he wanted her to go home. So he made a choice "Well I guess I'm taking her to my house then. I'll see you guys there later." As he walked her stumbling frame out he informed the guy he knew who through the party that Vickey's friends were drugging girls and taking them to rooms and doing things to them. The red eyed boy didn't like that when he heard it as he and some of his friends walked over to the guys after seeing Winry.


	9. Chapter 9

Fullmetal Rock chap.9

Getting Winry out the door was fine it was trying to get her to the car he was having a problem with so he just scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car. Standing her against the car while he unlocked the door she leaned into his face "EEED, You're are soooo fucking hoooot." In her slurred speech "Do you know that? I have to tell you I really want to do things with you that my parents wouldn't approve of." Then she snickered in a giggly kind of way. Drugs they were like truth serum and he smiled to himself "Well Winry I have to tell you I want to do things to you your parents wouldn't approve of either but you're in no condition at this moment to do anything." He got the door open and went to sit her down and she grabbed around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. It took everything he had to gently take her arms from around his neck and place them on her lap. Then she took his hand and placed it on her thigh and looked up at him with drugged eyes "Ed I want you to want me." He gently took his hand away and leaned down by her ear knowing full well she wouldn't remember in the morning he whispered "I do want you Winry more than you'll ever know." Leaning back he shut the door and walked around the car '_God what am I doing'_ he knew he just had to get her home safe he promised Mr. Rockbell and he wasn't one to break a promise.

Getting in the car he started it and began to drive as she watched everything go by. Then she turned to him and placed her hand on his thigh as he grabbed the steering wheel tighter she rubbed her hand up his thigh and leaning over she began to kiss his neck. He pulled over and pushed her gently back as he took her hand from his thigh. "Winry I need you to just sit here alright." He pointed out the window "Watch the pretty colors okay." She gave him a pouty face "What's the matter Ed I thought you liked me?" he placed his hand on her cheek "I do and that's why I need you to just sit here." He put the car in drive again and pulled onto the road as she looked over at him and smiled and leaning towards him she licked his cheek "You taste good" slurring her words she smiled a goofy smile at him that made him chuckle "Your even beautiful drugged up" He said wiping his cheek with his hand and while he did that the drugs became more than she could handle and she face planted into his crotch. Looking down then looking back to the road "Winry" he said but nothing "Winry" still no answer then he knew she passed out so he reached down and turned her head to the side so she could breathe leaving her there and drove home.

He pulled into the driveway and shut the car off and sat there for a moment looking down at her sleeping on his lap. _'What a fucking night'_ he thought wiping his brow '_Although, I have to admit she pretty truthful drugged up.'_ It seemed he knew her most inner thoughts now concerning him. So she actually had the same feelings about him that he had about her. He lifted her head and placed it on the seat as he went around to her side opened the door and took her arm and pulled her up. She woke up for a second "W-W-W" she saw his face and smiled "Ed" she whispered and passed back out as he lifted her from the car and carried her to the house. Ringing the doorbell he waited till Roy opened the door.

"Edward" He looked at Winry "What the hell happened?" Edward walked past him "Someone drugged her at the party. They drugged Rhea too. Did Al bring her home?" Roy followed him up the stairs "Uh yeah they showed up about a half hour ago." Getting to his room he kicked the door open with his foot and went and laid her on his bed. Roy followed him into the room "So your letting her sleep here then?" Edward sat next to her on the bed "Yeah I'll sleep on the couch." Roy turned to walk out "Alright then I'll see you in the morning." He said shutting the door to Edward's room.

Edward sat there for a minute then reached down and took his boots off. As he turned around and looked at her lying there so peacefully a shudder went through his body thinking of what could have happened to her if he wasn't paying attention _'I'm going to fuck Vickey's world up'_ he reached over and moved her bangs out of her face. Then he stood up to take her boots off and as he did she reached up and grabbed his neck pulling him down on top of her putting his hands out to each side of her he caught himself as she smiled up at him.

"Winry I need to get your boots off so you can go to sleep" He told her trying to stand up but she had a firm hold on his neck this time. Looking up she slurred her words "Edward I want you to kiss me." He didn't think that was such a good idea "If you kiss me I'll let you go." What was one kiss if she let him go and go to sleep after it. He looked down at her "You have to promise you'll let me go and go to sleep after alright?"

She nodded her head and gave him a goofy smile a then puckered her lips. He sighed and shook his head as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. But as he did he found he wanted to kiss her more as she opened her mouth and her tongue invaded his mouth. He found himself in a situation at this point as he wanted to keep kissing her but she was really under the influence so he pulled ever bit of strength he had and pushed back away from her face "Alright time for bed girl." Then he pushed off the bed and almost stood straight up as she stared at him "You're not sleeping in here with me?" He gave her a strange look as he pulled her boot off "Uhhhh nooooo that would be a bad idea." he said throwing her boot and grabbing the other one, unzipping it and pulling it off he threw that one too. Reaching to the end of his bed he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her "I'll see you in the morning." He grabbed an extra blanket, pillow and his pajama bottoms and shut the door behind him as he leaned against it and sighed a sigh of relief.

Riza walked up the stairs to see him leaned up against his door with his head back "Edward what are you doing?" His head snapped forward as he started to walk towards her "I'm going to take a very coooold shower right now." She gave him a peculiar look "Ooookaaay is everything alright."

Edward stopped in front of her "Oh perfect. Winry was drugged at the party and on the way home she couldn't keep her hands off me. I kissed her and didn't want to stop but under the circumstances of her present condition my logical thinking took over. Then she wanted me to sleep in there with her but you know me I'm an honest boy so now I need a cold shower." She noticed the hint of sarcasm in his voice as he said all that.

"I see" she walked to his door and opened it and looked at Winry "You know Ed it's better that you are taking a cold shower rather than taking advantage of her like whoever drugged her wanted too."

He had a look of solemnness on his face as he leaned his head back "I know but why is it so hard to resist her?"

Riza shut the door and walked over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder "You like this girl right?" He nodded "Then it's going to be hard to do some things you know are right. Give it time Edward sometimes rushing into things isn't the answer. You have to let feelings grow and flourish." Riza asked him a deep question "Do you like her just because she's beautiful?"

He leaned his head forward "With Vickey it was for her beauty. But with Winry it's different I like her for who she is inside. I want to protect her. Her voice drives me crazy. She makes my blood boil whenever I'm near her. I drop things and I can't think straight." Riza smiled as she kissed his cheek and whispered "It sounds more like you're in love with her." She then turned and started to walk down the stairs leaving Edward to question what she just said _'Could she be right? Could I be in love with this girl? I've never really been in love before. But if this is love it's confusing as hell.' _ He sighed and continued his walk to the bathroom and took his shower. While in the shower all he could think about was her "Gahhhhh" he said sticking his head under the water and letting it run down his whole body. After getting out and drying off he got dressed and went downstairs to sleep on the couch. But that night she haunted his dreams so much he really didn't sleep very well.

The next morning he was up playing on the piano when he started singing 'Faithfully' by Journey. Winry had woken up and her head was throbbing really badly as she tried to stand and walk to the door. She opened it and the echo of a piano drew her to the stairs as she heard someone singing. Holding her head she walked down and saw him sitting there hair down, pajama bottoms, barefooted, and no shirt singing a beautiful song she thought as she stood by the door and listened. When he finished she walked over to him and startled him some because he was caught up in the moment "Hey" he said turning around and seeing the look of pain on her face he slightly smiled "Do you need an aspirin?"

She sat next to him on the piano bench with only vague memories of last night. She felt really embarrassed as she turned to look at him "Edward I'm sorry about last night. I only chugged one drink and I don't know what happened." He thought he better tell her or she might think she did everything herself "Forget about it Winry." Her head snapped up "Edward I face-planted into your crotch and passed out. Not to mention all the other things I did but I only remember a few but I can just guess the rest."

"Winry I said forget about it that wasn't you. You were drugged by those guys last night. I saw them slip something in yours and Rhea's drinks." He got up and went and got her an aspirin and a glass of water. When he came back she was silently crying "I have made such a fool of myself." He sat the glass and aspirin down and bent down in front of her "No you haven't it wasn't your fault." He lifted her chin "And besides you made me realize last night how much I truly care about you."

She looked at him surprised "Really. What does that mean?" Smiling at her he gave her a sly look "I could have easily taken advantage of you last night but I really want you to be yourself when that happens."

A smile tugged the corner of her lip as she looked at him. So did this mean he wanted to be with her? She couldn't read his body language but his words were staring her in the face "So does that mean if I am myself you'd take advantage of me?"

Standing up and sitting next to her he placed his hand on her cheek and brought her face to his and kissed her passionately then leaning back he smiled "Yes I would take advantage of you in your right mind." Wow! This was what she actually thought it was he was telling her in a round-about way he wanted to be with her without coming right out and telling her. She thought that was strange till what he told her next "I'm just waiting for you to tell me it's alright to do it."

'_YES DO IT!'_ screamed in her head but she couldn't make the words leave her mouth right at this time. He reached up and handed her the aspirin and water "Here take this it might help." She popped the aspirin and took a drink of water then sat the glass on the piano and turned to him "Ed would you sing to me please?" he smiled at her as he lifted his hands to the keys and began to play a beautiful melody as he sang 'When I was your man' by Bruno Mars to her. Sitting there listening to him sing she realized that yes she had fallen in love with him over the last month and she didn't know how to tell him especially after last night. It may not have been her fault but she thought she made a complete ass out of herself. What did he think of her today? He seemed to act the same around her caring and considerate but she wondered how he really felt deep down inside. It was at that point she got lost in his singing she thought he had such a beautiful voice and as he sang, he sang to her and his voice rocked her very her soul.


	10. Chapter 10

Fullmetal Rock chap.10

After his song to Winry Edward went upstairs to get dressed he was putting his shirt on when he heard a commotion downstairs. When he left his room he heard a man yelling. Riza was yelling back as he walked in on a screaming match between Mr. Rockbell and Riza. Winry was next to him trying to explain things but he was ignoring her which only infuriated Edward more as he walked over and stood next to his foster mom. Roy came out of the den "What the hell's all this noise?"

Winry was yelling "DAD I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" he ignored her still "IT'S IMPORTANT" Mr. Rockbell was yelling at Riza as he looked at the condition of his daughter "YOUR SON KEPT MY DAUGHTER OUT ALL NIGHT AND WHO KNOWS WHAT HE DID TO HER!" Edward's mouth hit the ground as he yelled "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

Winry had had enough as she screamed "I WAS RAPED YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!" she broke into tears and began to fall to her knees as Edward went to move forward to catch her but Mr. Rockbell misunderstood as he lunged at Edward "YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER?" Just then a pistol went against his temple "I wouldn't touch him if I were you." Riza said coldly as Mr. Rockbell froze and that was it for Roy as he walked over with his fingers together "Touch my son and I'll fry your tongue into bubbling grease for even saying that." Edward looked at Winry crying on the floor and turned to her dad "I didn't rape your daughter sir but she was raped last year." He said through gritted teeth "If you were any kind of father you would listen to her." Mr. Rockbell turned and grabbed Winry's arm and pushed her out the door to the car. He was so furious at this point he didn't register what he was doing or how he was treating her.

Edward went to go after them but Roy put his hand up "NO! It's up to her now Ed." Edward felt helpless as he stood there and stared at Winry in the car crying uncontrollably. All he wanted to do was go to her and pull her close and tell her it would be alright but he couldn't and that's what ate him up inside. He turned and walked by the wall and punched it "AH DAAAAMN ITTTT!" then he kept walking as Riza turned to Roy "Should one of us go after him?" Roy shook his head "No right now he needs to be alone." Hearing the commotion Al and Rhea came downstairs "What's all the noise?" Riza explained to them what happened and Al went after Edward. He found him in the studio just sitting in front of the board "Brother, are you alright?" Edward snapped at him "NO AL! I'M NOT!" then turning to his younger sibling he shook his head and lowered it "I never should have told her to tell her parents. He didn't even listen to her and he treated her badly." Furry rose in Edwards gut as he looked up at Al "I can't do a damn thing Al and I feel so useless right now."

"You can be strong for Winry brother. She'll need you after this more than ever." Al always knew how to make Edward feel better "Your right Al" he said straightening up in his chair.

Rhea walked into the studio "Hey guys" she looked at Edward "Are you okay?" He sighed "Yeah I guess as okay as I can be." AS the three of them sat there no words were exchanged til Ling and Envy walked in. Ling looked at all of them "Hey why all the long faces?" Edward explained what had taken place and Envy and Ling joined in worrying about Winry.

It was about a half hour later when there was a knock at the door and Roy got it. He opened the door and it was Mr. Rockbell standing there horrified and shaking. Roy smirked "Did you come back so I could fry your ass?" Mr. Rockbell looked up "Your son. I need his help. Winry she ran off hysterical and I don't know where to start looking." Roy's eyes widened as he turned and Yelled "EDWARD! GET IN HERE AND HURRY!" Edward, Al and their friends ran through the door and taking one look at Mr. Rockbell Edward's brow narrowed "What happened?" he asked him. He went on to tell Edward that Winry had gotten hysterical and began to tell him what happened to her. Then she told him Edward had been helping her and what happened to her last night and that Edward was just taking care of her.

Riza stepped forward "That's true my son slept on the couch last night while your daughter slept in his bed." She then added one more thing "And before you ask how I know I checked on him all night. Not because I didn't trust him but because he was so worried about your daughter."

"I honestly think she's going to try to hurt herself. The last thing she said before she jumped out of the car at the stop sign was "If I've lost Edward there's no reason to live." He walked over to Edward "Please help me find her I don't know where to start." Edward pushed him back some "Tell me one thing? Are you so blind you never noticed your daughter withdraw from everything? Don't you even pay attention to her? She said she tried to tell you but neither you nor your wife would listen."

Mr. Rockbell straightened himself "Please Edward if you can find her I promise I will make more time to talk to her and know what's going on in her life. She's my baby and I haven't been there for her but you have. So I thank you for that but right now her life is in a very dangerous situation." The pleading in his voice made Edward think he was sincere in his promise.

Edward's eyes widened as Riza turned to him "Do you know where she is?" Edward grabbed his coat and taking a lead from his foster father he also grabbed a pair of his white gloves with transmutation circles drawn on them in case he needed to use alchemy "I don't know if she's there but I hope she is." He turned to all his friends "Go look everywhere and take your phones. Call me if you find her." He then turned and ran out the door getting into the van and speeding off. All the other kids jumped in their cars and took off.

Roy looked at Mr. Rockbell "Do you want to sit down?" Sitting down he sighed "I've screwed the pooch on this one haven't I? My daughter had something terrible done to her and I never noticed. What kind of parent am I?" He looked at Riza and Roy "I'm sorry I judged your son without even knowing him by the way he looked. The long hair and the leather pants but he seems to genuinely care for Winry."

Riza chuckled "He cares more than you think. He's in love with her and I don't mean just kids love. It's deep down true love." She looked at Roy "Our boys are growing up." Roy nodded to her as a tear fell from her eye and she looked at Mr. Rockbell "Edward has never truly been in love and he's only had one girlfriend and she treated him like shit. But if you could see the way he looks at your daughter and he's so gentle with her. He hangs on everything she says and he truly listens to her. She has changed so much since she's been around here."

Roy smiled "Yeah she's happier than the girl I met that first day." He looked at Mr. Rockbell "It seems my son is good for her and he help's her a lot dealing with this. Edward would never hurt her if anything he'd protect her with his life."

Mr. Rockbell sighed "I guess I've been a fool. Trying to keep her safe but something terrible happened anyway."

"Something terrible almost happened again last night but Edward stopped it before it did and brought her to the only place he knew he could protect her." Roy told him then he turned to Roy "I hope he finds her."

Edward had gotten to the park and he searched everywhere and walking to the swings he looked down and saw the hair tie she had been wearing last night on the ground '_She was here but where else would she go?'_ he strained his brain think damn it think.

Just then his phone rang and he answered it. It was Ling "ED you need to get to the bridge right NOW!" Edward freaked as he hung his phone up and jumped in the van. When he got to the bridge Ling, Envy, Rhea and AL were standing at the end of it as he ran up.

"Did you find her?" Ling pointed to the middle and Edward's eyes widened when he saw her standing on the rail _'No, No, NO! NO!_' he screamed in his head as he put his gloves on and started to run towards her "STAY BACK ED!" she yelled and he could tell she was hysterical and not thinking straight. He stopped about ten feet from her "Winry you don't want to do this." She looked at him with tear filled eyes "Why not? I have nothing left in this life and I feel so dirty Ed."

Edward stepped forward with his hand out "Winry you not dirty, You're beautiful to me. You have everything left in this life. What am I going to do without you?" He stepped a little closer "You know I have a confession to make to you."

She stared at him waiting to hear what he had to say but she didn't know if she wanted to hear it or not. Was he just saying these things to stop her? That's what she thought "What's your confession Edward?" He stepped closer "Please come off the rail so I can tell you Winry. I want to hold you while I tell you." She wasn't buying it he was trying to get her down as she climbed over the rail to the other side "What are you doing? PLEASE WINRY COME BACK OVER!"

She stared at him "No Ed I feel cheap and used and the only time I ever truly felt comfort or love was when I was with you. But now that's even out of reach I truly believe I love you."

Edward's heart skipped a beat as he smiled "REALLY? BECAUSE THAT WAS MY CONFESSION TO YOU. I LOVE YOU WINRY!" He walked a little closer "So please come back over the rail so we can talk about this." She was stunned at his words '_He just said he loved me' _she thought and there was hope in her heart at that moment as she looked at him "Alright Ed but you better not be lying to me to get me to come back over there." She looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes "Baby I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." He just called her baby she tried to get her foot over the rail but her other foot slipped as she fell.

"NOOOOOO!" Edward screamed clapping his hands together and touching the bridge as a huge hand came out from the bridge and caught her. He got to the rail and looked down at her "YOU IDIOT YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Now that sounded like the obnoxious boy she used to know as she looked up at him standing there. He clapped his hands again and touched the bridge and the hand brought her right to him and she sat cross-legged with a disgruntled look on her face "You could have saved me anytime huh?"

As he put his hand out "If I would have you'd of never found out I loved you." He said smiling at her "Sometimes I'm not very good at expressing my emotions so I thought if I let you think you were in control I could actually tell you how I really felt."

She took his hand and stood up "Honestly Edward can you just write a note next time." He put his hands under her arms to help her down but instead he brought her close to him and let her body slide down his till her feet hit the ground. Then he hugged her tightly "Promise me you will never do anything like that again because if you do you might as well cut my heart out." She looked into his eyes and knew he meant what he said "I can't ho-"she was cut off by his lips slamming into hers and then she just melted into his arms as he ravished her mouth with his tongue. It was the most passionate kiss anyone had ever given her. Then again there wasn't that many to compare it to but yeah it was passionate enough to make her weak in the knees and she had to catch her breath afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11

Fullmetal Rock chap.11

Moving his head back he stared at her then smiled "I never thought when I first met you that I'd end up falling in love with you." She smiled shyly as she held onto him "I never did either." He let her go and took her hand "Come on let's get you back your dad's really worried about you."

"Yeah I bet he is." She said sarcastically as she tightened her fingers on his. Edward turned to face her "No Winry he's genuinely worried. He knows he screwed up and he promised me he would listen more to you. Sometimes parents get caught up in taking care of their children and protecting them that they don't realize they are alienating them."

Giving him a puzzled look she asked "Why aren't your parents that way?" slightly shaking his head "I don't know you have to ask them."

Rhea came running into the kitchen where Mr. Rockbell, Roy and Riza were sitting "OH MY GOSH! WINRY WAS GOING TO JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE! THEN SHE FELL!" Mr. Rockbell's eyes widened and he almost had heart failure till Rhea put her hand up "Don't worry Edward saved her with alchemy." Riza gave her a look that said _'Why didn't you say that in the first place?' _ Rhea got a puzzled look on her face "Hey did you know he was in love with her?"

Mr. Rockbell stood up holding his chest "Where is she now?" Rhea smiled at him "She's with Edward they should be here shortly. Last I saw he was kissing her on the bridge." Al walked forward and stopped Rhea "I think that's quite enough information." As he pulled her out of the kitchen she kept talking "Don't you think it's great he loves her and not icky Vickey?" Al chuckled "I love it when you get excited."

Mr. Rockbell sat back down and looked at Riza and Roy "So he's an alchemist?" Roy smiled proudly "Yes, one of the best around." Mr. Rockbell nodded "I see. Then I owe him my daughter's life."

Just then the van pulled up and Edward got out and walked around and opened Winry's door and she slid out of the van. Standing there she didn't want to face her father but he was already at the door. He walked out and looked at her as she stood there grasping Edward's hand tightly. Edward walked her forward to her father as he stared at her "I am so sorry Winry that I didn't listen when you needed someone." He looked at Edward "But I'm glad this young man was here to help you."

Edward motioned for Mr. Rockbell to follow him in the house as Envy and Ling drove up. Entering the house he stopped and turned to face Winry's father. Trying to form the words to speak to him Edward's face turned red with determination as he blurted out "I'm in love with your daughter!" he looked at Winry and she gathered her confidence and straightened up and looked at her father "I love him too."

Edward shook his head some "I'm really not good with talking about my emotions and things but I promise you I'm going to make the guy pay who did this to her. I know you thought I was just a hooligan when I showed up at your house." He wasn't saying this the way he wanted so he nodded to his friends and they knew it was song time. He looked at Mr. Rockbell "If you follow me I have an easier way of speaking."

They walked into the living room where the bands instruments were and Edward told him to sit down. Mr. Rockbell and Winry sat on the couch as Roy and Riza stood next to it. Edward took a deep breath letting go of Winry's hand as he walked over and picked up his guitar. It was the only true way he could say what he wanted to. Music was the way he spoke about things he couldn't talk about. He leaned back and said something to his band and they all nodded then he turned and sang 'If you could only see' by Tonic to Mr. Rockbell and as the man listened he knew that this boy was good for his daughter just by the way Winry was watching him.

When the song was finished Mr. Rockbell took a deep breath as Edward walked over to him. Looking up at this boy in front of him and then his daughter he slightly smiled "I do see the way she loves you." The look in Winry's eyes as she looked at Edward was enough to give her feelings away to anyone if they saw it and the look in Edward's eyes when he looked at her gave Mr. Rockbell all the assurance he needed that she was in safe hands. As he stood up he held his hand out to Edward "I'm trusting you with my little girl." He leaned forward next to Edward's ear "I'm also trusting you with the other problem. I'll give you the first shot before I contact the authorities." He leaned back and looked at Winry "Are you ready your mother is probably worried sick." Edward stepped forward between Winry and her father "I think you should go explain all this to your wife first sir." Edward wasn't about to let Winry leave his side just yet. Hell she just tried to kill herself and he wasn't taking any chances. He felt her hand slid into his as she stood behind him and he tightened his grip on hers. "I want her to stay here with me right now. We have a lot to talk about that happened today and besides you need time to tell her mother everything. This isn't going to be easy for her to hear and she's going to freak so Winry will be better off here till your wife calms down." Mr. Rockbell looked at Roy "She'll be fine here she's in good hands." Mr. Rockbell knew that Edward felt since the way they had ignored her that maybe he wasn't going to keep his promise so the first thing he had to show Edward was that he trusted him "Alright Edward I'll leave her here tonight but I made a promise to you and I plan on sticking to it." Edward reached up and scratched the back of his head as he smiled "Thank you sir and I'm glad you're going to keep your promise."

As Mr. Rockbell looked at Winry he smiled and he could tell his daughter only trusted one person at this particular moment. He felt a sense of guilt that he had failed as a parent but he was going to make it up to her. "You have a good guy here Winry I'm glad you two found each other." Edward was going to tell Mr. Rockbell that he remembered him from Resembool but he thought that would be too much for the man to take right now so he decided to save that for a later date.

After her father left Winry felt more at ease as she held onto Edward's hand and he led her upstairs to his room. Walking in she remembered last night and sleeping in his bed. He turned to her and smiled "I thought we could be alone here from the prying eyes of my parents and talk." He didn't know what was driving him but he had to tell her exactly the way he felt as he sat her on the bed and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his he looked into her big blue eyes "I don't have a song to describe how I feel towards you. I know there are a lot of songs out there but none of them could describe what I'm feeling right now. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and when I first met you I had no idea I would be right here where I am today saying this to you." Knowing there was only three words that could describe what he was feeling "I love you truly with all my heart and I would do anything you asked of me. I've never been in love before but from where I sit right now it's a pretty awesome feeling. When you hurt I hurt and when your sad I'm sad but when you're happy is when I'm the most happy. So Winry if that's love then I'm glad it's with you."

She was speechless she didn't know what to say he had just said everything to her without a song and in his own beautiful words. Her joy was bursting over as joyful tears filled her eyes. "I never thought after last year I would ever love anyone Edward but then you came into my life and you changed something inside me. I knew what I felt but I was afraid to feel it. You gave me space and time and helped me heal. You gave me comfort and gentleness that no one has ever given me and somehow you broke through that wall I had put up." She looked down at him "I truly love you and I've never been in love either but from what I'm feeling right now I know that I would never love another the way I love you." Leaning her face closer to his she gently pressed her lips to his and he could taste the salt from her tears as they fell down her cheeks to her lips. Leaning his face back he leaned forward and wrapped his arms gently around her waist as he moved in and laid his head on her chest "Your heart is my heart and both hearts together make one. Without you Winry I'm incomplete and I never want to feel that way again."

Sitting there with his head on her chest and his arms wrapped around her she realized that life couldn't get any better than it was now. This was a man willing to love her no matter what had happened to her and he was telling her he wasn't complete without her. She raised her arms up and wrapped them around him and realized she herself wasn't complete without him.

Holding her there he didn't ever want to let her go as he leaned back and stared at her. She took her hands and placed them on each side of his face bringing his face to hers then she leaned back on the bed as he laid over her. Kissing him was like nothing she had ever experienced and even though someone had taken her innocence from her. She so wanted to share that one act with him but he leaned his head back and stroked her cheek with his hand "I want you to be comfortable for where ever this relationship goes so I'm leaving it up to you whenever you fell it's time to take that next step. I'm just satisfied being with you." Where the hell did this guy come from? He must have fallen from some high place above. There was not a boy on this planet that would have said that to her. He would have wanted to get it done right then and there. But Edward wasn't any normal boy he was more in touch with things and he saw things differently than most boys and that's what she loved about him.

Standing up he held out his hand like he had so many times before and she took it. Pulling her off the bed he started for the door she wanted so much to stop him and tell him that she wanted him right now but she was still a little hesitant about that situation and besides he said it was up to her so she just followed him out the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

Fullmetal Rock chap.12

Later that night everyone was sitting around just playing their instruments and singing Winry started to get sleepy. Edward saw her yawning so he walked over to her "Not used to staying up this late are you?" she looked at the clock and it said 1:30 am. She looked up sleepily at him "Not really." Holding out his hand again she took it and he led her upstairs to his room and opened the door "Here you take the bed and I'll take the couch again." Walking her over she sat on the bed. She had borrowed a pair of sweats from Riza and she had on one of Edward's t-shirts because she only had the clothing she had worn to the party the night before. Looking up at him going through his drawers to find something to wear she smiled to herself. This gorgeous man in front of her was all hers and she really didn't know what to do with him. Over the past month she had fantasies about him but now she had the opportunity for those fantasies to come true all she had to do was say the word but she was still a little frightened.

He turned around to see her sitting there staring at his ass biting her lower lip. She was thinking about throwing him on the bed and ravishing him when he cleared his throat "Uh umm Winry." She zoned back in on him as she shook her head "UH, YEAH!"

He chuckled some "You were zoning out for a minute." Walking over he knelt down in front of her "Are you okay?" She wanted him near her tonight she needed that comfort. She didn't want him all the way downstairs. What if she had a bad dream? She had been having nightmares for the past six months and she hated waking up and no one being there. She looked up and her blue gaze locked with his amber one and he saw the uneasiness in her eyes. Taking a deep breath and thinking he was completely nuts for saying this he smiled slightly "I tell you what I'll get dressed and come back and stay with you till you go to sleep alright?"

She nodded and watched him stand up and walk out the door. While he was gone she pulled the covers back and got in bed. He re-entered the room a few minutes later with his pajama bottoms on and his hands full of clothes that he chucked to the side walking in the door. He stopped at the end of the bed and stared at her _'God what am I doing? This is going to be torture.'_ He thought seeing how absolutely stunning she looked sitting there. Rubbing his lower jaw he bent down and crawled up the bed and propped the pillows up and laid down beside her. She rolled towards him and laid her head next to his shoulder. Lying on his back staring at the ceiling all he could think about was how her lips had tasted earlier. She broke that thought when she lifted her head up "Ed" He turned to look at her "Yeah." She slightly smiled "Thank you for lying here with me."

"You're welcome Winry" then she put her head back down and he went back to thinking how obviously wrong this really was. But a tug at his heart told him that maybe he needed to be here. Gathering every shred of self-control he had he took a deep breath and just laid there not moving until he heard her breathing deepen and slow and he knew she was asleep. He must have been more tired than he thought because he closed his eyes and that was all he remembered.

Roy and Riza came to check on them and when Roy opened the door he saw Edward sleeping on top of the covers and Winry was under the covers with her head on his shoulder. "Should we wake him?" Riza asked looking in the room. Roy shook his head "No I think he has it under control. If something comes up he'll figure out how to deal with it." He said slowly shutting the door. Riza cocked an eyebrow "That's what I'm afraid of." Roy smiled at her putting his hand on her stomach "I don't think he wants one of these yet so don't worry he's a smart kid."

It was hours later when Edward was awoken to moaning then arms flailing as he looked over to Winry with her head tossing back and forth. "Winry" He said softly but she kept crying out so he just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close and whispered "You're okay I'm right beside you." Hearing his voice must have soothed her because as he pulled her close and spoke she calmed down and snuggled into him and fell back to sleep peacefully.

The next morning she woke up and looked over at him sleeping so peacefully. She just stared at him with his mouth open and his hand on his stomach. He was quite a handsome boy and she didn't want to wake him. She didn't even notice his arm around her when she moved and he tightened his grip some and rolled his head towards her "Ssssssh baby I got you." He whispered as she smiled to herself realizing that she must have had nightmares last night and he was there the whole time comforting her. Laying her head back on his shoulder and feeling his arm around her she fell back to sleep happy he was there. The next time she woke up she opened her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. His head was in his hands as she sat up "Are you okay?" He raised his head and smiled "Yeah" he said lying back on the bed next to her and bracing himself on his elbow "How'd you sleep? You were having some bad dreams last night." Lowering her head "I know I've had then for a while now." He sighed "It's because of what happened isn't it?" she looked up "Yeah." Smiling slightly at her he reached over and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry you have to carry this around. I wish I could do something to make you forget it." She chuckled "Only hypnosis would do that and I don't even know if that will work." He grinned a huge grin "Good to see you kept your sense of humor." Yeah that was kind of funny what she said. She hadn't thought about it much but she used to have a great sense of humor. Lifting himself up he stood up and stretched then turned around "Are you hungry?" She hadn't ate anything since yesterday and she was starved so she nodded "Good then let's get breakfast." She put her hand out this time for him to take and that made him smile he didn't know if she did it because she wanted to be helped up or because she wanted to hold his hand. Well he got his answer when he pulled her up and she held onto his hand and wrapped her other arm around his and put her head on his shoulder.

Envy had showed up while breakfast was being served so of course Riza had to feed him. "Hey Ed remember that party we played well he's throwing another one and he wants use to play it. Don't worry those guys who drugged Winry and Rhea were told if they show up their dead." Edward thought about it for a moment and he did have some new songs for Rhea and Winry to try so he agreed. He wanted to put the girls more in front to get them out and their singing noticed. Rhea had an awesome voice as well as Winry. They were two strong singers and he knew he had to get more songs sung by women into the show. So for the next few days he worked with the girls and got some great songs for them to sing.

The night of the party arrived and everyone was setting up. Edward sent Winry to the van to get some cords to hook up the rest of the equipment. He was hooking up microphones when he looked over and saw Joshua Greed and his friends surrounding her. He immediately dropped what he was doing and took off like a bat out of hell. Envy saw him and watched where he went and upon noticing what was happening he whistled to Ling and Al and pointed. All of them put their instruments down and jumped off the stage.

Edward ran up and slammed into Joshua sending him into a wall. Then he grabbed Winry's hand and pushed her behind him. Joshua shook his head and stood up "Well who the hell do we have here? That was quite the rush you should be on the football team." Edward's glared at him "I don't think so because I wouldn't like the company. See I don't harass other guy's girlfriends." Taking a stance as Joshua walked towards him "Ooooo so this is your girlfriend. She's quite the peach that one." Joshua smiled "So have you tested the merchandise yet?" Edward gritted his teeth "Unlike you I don't need to test the merchandise when it's unwilling" Leaning closer towards Edward so he could hear him better Joshua grinned "First virgin I've had in a long time." Edward's eyes narrowed and he completely snapped as he brought his foot up and smashed it into Joshua's face and blood spewed out as his head snapped to the side. He spit and turned back towards Edward "Geez kid you got quite the muscle behind those moves." Edward stared coldly at him "You haven't seen anything yet." Joshua got his barring's and bum rushed Edward grabbing his thighs and lifting him off the ground as Winry jumped out of the way Joshua carried him over and slammed him into a wall. Then he turned and smiled as Edward slid down the wall. Shaking his head Edward stood up "Is that what you do to unwilling females?" Edward spouted at Joshua as he ran and kicked him in the back sending the taller boy flying forward over the keg of beer.

Joshua's two friends grabbed Edward's arms and held him while their friend stumbled to his feet. Turning around and seeing his buddies holding the golden haired kid he ran up and landed a hard punch on Edward's right cheek sending his head snapping to the left. Joshua threw another punch and hit Edward in the stomach as Edward struggled trying to get his arms free from Joshua's goons. "You ain't going nowhere shrimp" The one guy on the right said before an arm went around his neck choking him. Edward looked up and Envy winked at him then the other guy let his other arm go. Edward turned to that side seeing Ling holding the guy to the ground "Go for it Ed. He's all yours." Ling smiled. Looking farther to the side he saw Al engaged in his own punching match with another of Josh's friends. Joshua turned around and Edward landed a right to his jaw and a left to his gut doubling the boy over. Then taking his knee he raised it and slammed it into josh's gut as he struggled to breathe and almost fell to the ground. Catching his self on one arm Josh saw a bottle on the table and grabbed it, spinning around he tried to hit Edward in the head but Ed dodged to the left. Reaching up and grabbing the hand with the bottle in it Ed flung it back toward Josh and hit him with the bottle in his own hand. It was a full on brawl by this time with everyone fighting in his band against Josh and his friends and although the band had the upper hand there was still punches and blood flying in all directions. Josh's now girlfriend Stacey Lust jumped on Edward's back and grabbed his hair. As his head went back Josh punched him in the face. Rhea seeing her friend in trouble grabbed a beer bottle and ran up behind Ed striking Joshua's girlfriend on the head and she hit the ground with a thud. Ed turned around and gave her a thumbs up "Thank's Rhea" Rhea pointed over his shoulder because Josh was running at him. Edward pushed Rhea out of the way, side stepped and grabbed the top of Joshua's shirt flipping him through the air and he landed on a table. His moans and groans told Ed he was almost done for as Ed walked over and kicked the table out from under him and he hit the ground. Reaching down Ed grabbed his arm pulling it backwards and set his knee in the middle of Josh's back as he swung his hair out of his face and looked at everybody at the party. "How many girls here have been unwilling partners of Mr. Greed?" One hand went up then there were hands all over the room. Edward's eyes scanned the many girls that had their hands up and his eyes landed on Winry. Winry was looking around at all Greed's victims and she realized she wasn't alone. There were almost thirty girls with their hands up. Edward leaned down by Josh's ear "I can't believe you would treat women like that. But then again you are a piece of scum." Edward stood up and went to walk away but at the last minute turned around as Josh looked up at him and through gritted teeth "This is for Winry." He reared his foot back and kicked Josh so hard two of his teeth flew out of his mouth.

Just then the police arrived and walking in one Deputy looked at Edward and then to Joshua on the ground leaning over he grabbed Josh's arm and pulled it behind his back "Joshua Greed we've been looking for you. We got a call today from a Mr. Rockbell saying you raped his daughter. So you're under arrest for sexual assault." Edward turned as Winry ran up and hugged him "Oh my god I was so scared Ed." He hugged her back "It's alright Winry. I'm fine." Edward turned to the cop "Hey there are more girls here he raped." The deputy smiled "Thanks son we'll have them all come down and give statements." Just then Winry let go of Ed as they raised Josh to his feet. Walking over to him she stared at him as he grinned at her "You were one fine piece of ass girl. You fought the most it was so exhilarating to hear you scream." Winry reached her hands up on his shoulders and brought her knee up as hard as she could into his crotch as he doubled over then she whispered in his ear "Tell your cellmate bubba hi from me while you're screaming as he rapes YOUR ASS!" Then she reared her head back and head butted him as Edward's eyes widened_ 'DAAAAAAAAMN'_ he thought as she walked back over and threw her arms around his neck "OWWWW! that really hurt my head. But it felt good to do it." Edward smiled at her as he moved her back "Remind me never to piss you off baby." He then kissed her deeply as every girl Greed raped walked by and kicked him in the nuts and the cops let them because he totally deserved it in their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Fullmetal Rock chap. 13

As Edward took the stage he looked out at the crowd "Sorry about that but there was some trash that had to go out." The crowd roared as he grabbed his guitar "Alright you guys came for a show not a brawl so let's get it ON!" he began strumming his guitar and wiped the blood from his face as he continued talking "I have a song I want to do for the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on" He leaned back then looked into the front row "Baby this one's for you" He said to Winry as he started singing Bruno Mars 'Just the way you are.' She smiled as he began singing the song and she figured out that everything he was singing was what he felt about her as tears formed in her eyes and that made her happy. How did she ever get lucky enough to find a guy like this? There were girls standing around her telling her how lucky she was. As she watched the emotion on his face and saw the love in his eyes while he sang to her it was like he didn't even see the imperfection of her innocence that was lost. He thought she was beautiful and that's all that mattered to her. He walked over, bent down in front of her and put his hand out and as she took it he pulled her up onstage as he continued singing to her. She didn't even notice anyone else around as she stared at him. It seemed like they were the only ones standing there and she felt her whole world had been completed as she shyly stood there. When he finished singing the song she threw her arms around his neck and he whispered in her ear "I meant every word of that because you are amazing."

As the crowd went wild and girls in the audience slapped their boyfriends asking them why they couldn't be like that as Edward began to talk again "I think tonight the girls might have to do most of the singing due to the fact we boys are seriously hurting right now. So-" He looked back at Rhea and Winry "Take it away girls" Rhea stepped forward and began playing as she broke out into Heart's 'Crazy on You' with Winry singing backup. Then Ling jumped in before his lip swelled too much to sing with some Supertramp 'The Logical Song' and 'Goodbye Stranger'. Ed threw in a Nickleback song 'Lullaby' and Al got to sing Daughtry 'Open up you're Eyes'. After that Rhea realized the guys all had swollen lips and Edward's eye was very purple so she broke out with 'October' by Evanescence. Winry walked over to Ed "I'm ready to do that song Ed." He smiled and nodded as she listened to Rhea start the song out and she sang 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks. As he watched her sing he fell more in love with her that she could rip a song like this from her gut after what happen at the party. He figured her encounter with Greed pissed her off enough to give her that strength and that's what he loved about her was that new found strength she was showing now.

After the party Edward drove Winry home and as he walked her to the door Mr. Rockbell opened it and seeing Edward's face he smiled "Well I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like." Edward chuckled "He's more messed up than I am that's for sure." Winry looked past her dad and saw her mother standing there with a painful look on her face she held her arms out to her daughter and Winry ran to her and she embraced her little girl with a motherly hug "I'm so sorry Winry that we didn't listen. I'm sorry this happened to you and I had my head so far up my ass I couldn't see something was wrong." Winry was sobbing as her mother held her and Edward felt that this was what was needed for her to heal even more. Mr. Rockbell stepped to the side and motioned his hand for Ed to come in "Come in and meet the wife Ed." Edward walked in and stared at Mrs. Rockbell and now he remembered her. A memory of a time when he skinned his knee and she cleaned it and bandaged it for him flashed through his mind as he walked over to her.

She looked at him with soft eyes and the color of his eyes and hair made her think back to Resembool. It was a unique eye and hair color that only two little boys she knew had. But here stood this fine looking young man in front of her as she smiled "I'm sorry for staring but you remind me of two young boys I used to know back home, one of them was named Edward."

Edward thought he might as well let the cat out of the bag "Did this boy have a younger brother named Al?" she looked at him shocked "Why yes." He walked to the door "HEY AL! GET IN HERE!" Al walked through the door and smiled as best he could with his swollen lip. "Meet Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell I don't know if you remember them? I think you were too young." Mrs. Rockbell walked over to them "Edward is that you?" she smiled at Al "And Alphonse."

Al smiled as his hand went to his lip "I remember you knew our mom. I also remember going to your house to eat after she died."

Mrs. Rockbell lowered her head "Yes that was very tragic, such a young woman struck down in her prime." She looked up and smiled "But you two? You're here living in Central. You're not dead like we thought." She gave Edward a puzzled look "Why did you burn your house down Ed?"

Edward took a deep breath and stared coldly at the floor "So that bastard of a father of ours couldn't enjoy it when he finally decided to come back."

"Your very mad at him aren't you Ed?" She asked as she walked over to her bag and got some solution and gauze and came back. Taking the top off she poured some on the gauze and handed it to Al "Put this on your lip it'll clean it." Al placed it on his lip and flinched from the sting it caused. Edward looked up at her "I really don't want to talk about him." She walked up and placed both of her hands on his cheeks and turned his head up as she examined his eye "When you get home ice this or it will swell shut." He stared at her loving face and thought '_How come she wasn't like this with her daughter?'_ Walking back over and putting her arm around Winry she answered his inner most thought "When we moved here we got so wrapped up in working that it seemed that's all we did." Turning her head and staring at her daughter "I guess some things just slipped through the cracks. But from this day forward Winry I promise you I will listen to anything you have to say. I've been such a fool working all the time and you've grow into a fine young woman. I just never thought something like this would happen" She hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry baby."

Edward smiled as he watched her mother figure out that her child was more important than working and giving her a better life "Hey I got an idea." He said looking at them both "Why don't you come to dinner at our place tomorrow and you can meet our adoptive parents. I mean if Winry and I are going to be dating I think you should meet."

The Rockbell's looked at each other and Mr. Rockbell shrugged his shoulders as Mrs. Rockbell smiled "I think that's a brilliant idea Edward and anyway I want to meet these parents of yours. Uri tells me your mother carries a gun?"

Al laughed "Only on hormonal days" he said jokingly "And with her being pregnant that's about every day now."

Being sarcastic Edward smiled "When she's not beating our foster father for doing something stupid." He looked up and saw the looks on their faces and threw his hand out in front of him "Hey I'm just kidding. Seriously they're the best." Both the Rockbell's sighed with relief. Al went to go back to the van "Thank you for the cleaning stuff" he said before heading for the door because his lip hurt. Edward smiled and walked over to Winry and kissed her cheek then looking at the Rockbell's "We'll see you at Five then tomorrow?" They both nodded and as he walked towards the door Winry got this strange feeling in her stomach as she ran after him "ED!" he stopped and turned as she ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck "Please Ed I want to go with you." He leaned back and smiled at her as he stroked the top of her head "Winry it's alright you can call me later." Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at him. She didn't want to stay with her parents "Pleeease Ed I'll stay tomorrow night I promise but I feel really uncomfortable staying with them." Both her parents looked at each other and they knew their daughter had become very attached to him because of his closeness to her.

So Mrs. Rockbell walked over and put her hand on her daughters head "I understand you don't feel comfortable yet with us after everything we put you through. It's going to take time." She looked at Edward with a small tear forming in her eye "You won't hurt my baby?" Edward gave her a stern look and the tone of his voice assured her "Never."

She looked back at Winry "You go with him and we'll pick you up when we come for dinner tomorrow." Winry smiled a huge smile at her mother then looked at Edward "Well I guess you better get some clothes then. I'll wait here." She let him go and ran up the stairs. Mrs. Rockbell turned to him "Edward I want to ask you something personal and don't get upset with me please." He raised an eyebrow at her "Alright." She bit her lower lip as she tried to figure out a way to ask this boy about his intentions towards her daughter. Finding out Winry had been sexually assaulted had frightened her and she hoped Edward was the gentleman he seemed to be "Alright here goes. You wouldn't? You know." She couldn't find the words but he knew what she was asking as he turned to her "I would never make her do anything she didn't want to. I love her and that is the last thing on my mind at this point. I'm not like most guys who just think only of that my mother raised me to respect women and their choices." He smiled a slight smile at her "So you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Sara turned to him and smiled "Your mother sounds like a smart women Edward I can't wait to meet her."

Winry came running out with her bag of clothes as Edward turned to her parents "I want to show you tomorrow what your daughter can do. She has the voice of an angel and I am in love with that part of her too." Mr. Rockbell put his arm around his wife's shoulder as they drove away "I think our daughter has found the only boy on this planet that is actually a gentleman." Mrs. Rockbell smiled at her husband "Trisha would be so proud of them they have grown into fine men."


	14. Chapter 14

Fullmetal Rock chap.14

When they arrived home and walked into the house Roy snickered some as he saw all the kids beat up "Well I'd hate to see the other guys." He said knowing full well his foster sons and their friends could kick ass. Walking over to Ed "So you got your chance to set some things straight I see." Edward smiled "Yes sir." Roy walked to the refrigerator and grabbed an ice pack and turned and handed it to Edward "Good I hope you made him regret what he did?" Edward put the ice pack on his eye "I did." Roy winked at him "That's my boy." Looking at the rest of them he chuckled "All for one and one for all I see." Which meant if one of them fought they all fought. He turned back to the fridge and began handing out ice packs to each of them. Edward looked at Roy "I invited Winry's parents over for dinner tomorrow night." Roy turned seeing Winry standing there "She didn't want to stay at home did she?" Edward shook his head slowly "No I tried but she wanted to be with me." Roy knew after seeing everything go down tonight it probably scared her so he put his hand on Edward's shoulder "You take good care of her then and I'll tell Riza about her parents coming tomorrow." He went to walk away then turned slightly "Edward you remember the gentleman's code." Edward slightly smiled "Respect her, cherish her and comfort her." Roy gave a thumbs up "You got it."

After he left the room the kids all sat around tending to their wounds. Rhea was trying to make Al's lip feel better by slightly kissing it as he complained that it hurt to be kissed right now but she kept doing it and laughing as she boasted about how he jacked that guy up. Envy looked at Edward "Hey Ed can I crash here tonight I don't want my mom to freak out this late so better she does it tomorrow." Ed laughed "Sure take the couch." Envy gave him a puzzled look "And where are you sleeping?" Edward was walking Winry to the stairs when he turned around "In my bed of course." Al thought he'd clear the confusion up "Brother sleeps on top of the cover and she sleeps underneath them." Envy nodded confused "Ooooo." Ling was already passed out in the chair with an ice pack on his face as Envy walked by and looked at Al Should we take it off or let him get frost bite." Al laughed "Let him learn the hard way." Rhea gave Al a goodnight kiss as she left to go home then he practically crawled up the stairs because he hurt so bad.

Edward and Winry entered his room and he grabbed his pajama bottoms and turned to her "Why don't you take the bathroom and I'll dress in here." She nodded and left the room for the bathroom. He got undressed and put his PJ bottoms on and crawled on the bed. As she came back in he asked her to shut the light off because he had plugged a nightlight in in case she had nightmares. She smiled turning the light off and dropped her bag of clothes as she walked over nervously to the bed. In the soft light from the night light she could barely make him out because her eyes hadn't adjusted. So when she felt the bed she felt her way to the top and pulled the cover back and slid into the bed.

He turned over to face her "Goodnight Winry and I love you." He said before placing his hand behind his head and laying it on his elbow. She turned to face him "Goodnight Edward and I love you too." Watching him close his eyes she bit her lower lip and looked down his body and studied every curve and muscle. Then she closed her eyes.

While sleeping he felt something softly touch his face and it tickled so he moved his hand up to see if it was his hair. Lying on his back it happened again a few seconds later and he moved his hand up again but nothing so he turned his head slowly to the right to check on Winry but when he opened his eyes he didn't see her but that's when he felt the pressure on his lap. As his eyes slowly looked up she was straddling his crotch and he turned his head to look up at her. She slowly reached her hand to his head and gently ran her hand down the side of his face to his jaw line. His heart began to beat faster as she slowly ran her finger over his lips one at a time and as she did he gently kissed each one of her fingers. Their gaze into each other's eyes never broke as she leaned down and kissed his bruised eye softly then moved to his split lip. He didn't know what to think of all this as she lifted back up into a sitting position and the look in her eyes was that of curiosity.

Curious to explore his body more she placed both her hands on his chest and ran them slowly down all the way to his stomach feeling every ripple of muscle he had. His breathing hitched in his throat and deepened as he let out a slight "Mmmm" then swallowing hard he closed his eyes as she felt every part of him and he kept his self-control as he gently placed both his hands on each side of her hips and running them upward he stopped before he reached her breasts. He felt her inhale deeply as she caught his gaze again and never breaking that gaze she slid off him and laid facing him on the bed. As he turned his head and followed her gaze she reached over and placed her hand gently on his cheek then ran it past his ear to the back of his neck and began slowly pulling his face to her. He had to roll on his side as their lips met then as he kissed her he felt her hand on his arm and she lifted it and placed it over her waist. He used his other arm to lift up as he semi laid over her and continued to invade her mouth with his tongue very seductively. Then paying careful attention not to touch her anywhere that would make her nervous he ran his hand up her rib cage then to her back as he spread his fingers out to feel her body on his hand. She let out a slight moan when he did that and he knew this was not what they should be doing so he continued his passionate kiss then leaned his head back and they looked into each other's eyes. He slightly smiled at her as he pulled her into a hug and she snuggled into his chest. Kissing the top of her head he then took his hand and began to stroke her hair as they lay there holding each other till she fell asleep in his arms.

What had possessed her to do that? Was it just curiosity? He remembered making out with Vickey and it was nothing like this. With Winry it was passionate and innocent, it made his heart skip a beat when she had ran her hands down his chest and the look in her eyes was pure innocence and he hated to think of the terror that was in those eyes when Greed did that to her. He shook his head because he didn't even want to think of it let alone say the word of such a disgusting act. Winry seemed to truly trust him enough to do what she just did and he didn't understand why but he was glad she did. As he laid there and held her he knew he would never let anyone hurt her again because he truly and deeply loved her. It seemed that it was an exploration of his body that she was doing and she wanted him to explore hers but he was gentle with her because of her fragile state. He didn't want to do anything that would upset or scare her so he kept his exploration to a minimal and let her have free rein over what she wanted to do because that's the way he started their relationship. He let her decide where and what she wanted to do that's what a relationship was supposed to be like he thought.

The next morning he awoke and he still had his arms around her and she was still snuggled into his chest. The mere thought of last night made his heart beat faster as he kissed the top of her head again and laid his chin on it. He didn't want to wake her yet because she hadn't had a nightmare all night and she needed rest. So lying there in complete silence just enjoying the feel of her in his arms he thought about how good she felt there and not ever wanting to let her go.

It was about a half hour later when she began to stir in his arms and as she looked up at him she saw those gorgeous golden eyes looking at her. She smiled slightly as he did the same "Good-"he didn't even get to finish his sentence before she kissed him cutting him off. His eyes slightly widened in surprise but then softened due to the feel of her lips on his. She finished her ravishment of his lips then leaned back "Thank you for last night Edward." He raised an eyebrow at her as she explained "For letting me explore this magnificent body of yours. I wanted to feel every part of it to make sure you were real."

He smiled at her "I can assure you Winry I'm quite real." She snuggled back into his chest "I can see that now." He chuckled, "You're silly." He took a deep breath "But I have to admit it was quite the experience." He moved his head back "I've never woken up to a girl sitting on me running her hands all over me." She looked up at him shyly "Maybe you just haven't met the right girl yet then." He nodded in agreement then leaned closer to her ear and the sheerness of his breath on her ear made the muscles in her stomach tighten "Maybe I have now." He whispered as he began to rub his cheek softly against hers. That only heightened her wonderment of this boy. It was the small gestures and soft touches that they were experiencing with each other. Just the sheer closeness of their bodies was enough to drive them crazy but for some strange reason it was more passionate this way. Kind of like the forbidden touch of love, the gentleness of brushing your hand against someone's and it sent chills through your body. The wonderment of what the next touch could bring. He had never felt this way about anyone and neither had she as he reached his hand up and caressed her cheek with it softly she felt as if she could lose herself in his eyes and be lost there forever.

Was this truly what love was? Was it not wanting to be away from that person due to the fact you thought your very soul would be ripped from your body. That you would die without then caressing your skin with each gentle touch of their fingers. The mere thought of being away from him for any length of time was enough to make her heart sink with sadness. But yet here he was right in front of her and she seriously didn't know if she could keep her hands off him very much longer. Her very soul ached for his touch and she wanted so badly to give herself to him. The sheer thought of that act made her body quiver not due to the fact she was raped but due to the thinking of the sheer pleasure he could give her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her and the thought of their bodies intertwined was enough to make her ache for him in places she had never ached before.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I cannot stress the fact enough you have to listen to the songs because they play a crucial part in the story. This story was written around the songs so take the time to YouTube them if you don't know them. There is a song in this chapter that needs to be listened to it's the one Edward plays at Mr. McKenzie's Funeral. Please listen!

Fullmetal Rock chap.15

After getting up Winry and Edward headed downstairs for breakfast. Everyone noticed their little smiles towards each other and there slight touching of the hands that was going on. Edward would take her index finger in between his thumb and index finger and gently caress the end of her finger and then he'd look up at her out of the corner of his eye and she would shyly smile at him. This went on for hours that day until Riza walked in and told him "Edward Mr. McKenzie called. His nurse didn't show up today so he wanted to know if you kids could come by to help him out." Mr. McKenzie was an elderly black gentleman in the church they had played the function for. Edward stood up and smiled and looked at his band mates "Sure thing." He was also an old rhythm and blues guitarist that had taught Edward how to play and everything he knew about music. He wasn't doing very well these days and he was confined to a wheelchair but his hands still worked as good as ever. Edward always liked going to visit him. Mr. McKenzie had always told him "Boy you got to wait for love but when you find that special girl all your waiting will be worth it." Edward wanted Winry to meet this special man that he respected for his talents and wisdom.

He packed his guitar up and everyone jumped in the van and drove over to Mr. McKenzie's house. As they entered Winry noticed they all said hi and gave him their hugs and went to work doing things for him. Rhea washed his dishes while Al and Envy cleaned the living room and Ling took the trash out. But what she noticed most of all was Edward went to work on him. He rolled the man into the room and picked him up out of his chair and began to clean the man up. Mr. McKenzie coughed a lot as Edward tended to his needs and she watched as they joked around while he was doing so. He had such an open free sense of humor especially when the subject came around to the conversation of did size matter to a woman or was it just the way you used it? As they joked back and forth on the subject Mr. McKenzie had a few coughing spells and Edward was right there to help him. After getting the man cleaned up he lifted him back into his chair and he rolled him into the living room and when he caught sight of Winry he turned and smiled at Edward "Well, Well boy who's this pretty young thing you've got with you?" Edward walked over and took Winry's hand and Mr. McKenzie could tell by the way the boy stared at her she was special "This is Winry my girlfriend." Winry smiled at the word girlfriend leaving his lips as she looked at Mr. McKenzie "Hello nice to meet you." He rolled over to her "Nice to meet you too darling'" He looked at Edward and smiled "Good to see you got rid of that other one. This one here is much prettier and better for you. I can tell just the way you're acting around her." He looked back to Winry "Now listen here girl this boy is much too uptight half the time so you have to make him relax." He pointed to the door "Come outside and sit with me. Don't get very many pretty girls to talk to besides Rhea around here." Winry could tell he was a gentle old man so she followed him outside after he grabbed his guitar while Edward went to work cleaning up his room.

He stopped under a tree where there was a bench for her to sit on and as she sat down the old man began strumming his guitar and talking. Now she knew where Edward got it from. He would do the same thing just sit and strum the guitar or play the piano while he talked. "Sooo how'd you and my boy meet?" She began to tell him about how she and Edward became science partners and how Vickey hadn't liked that. He smiled at her "That's because that girl was no good for him. He was always stressed and frustrated. But today I see a huge change in him he's actually smiling something I haven't seen him do in years." He strummed along on the guitar then stopped and looked at her "That's because of you my lovely girl." He was a sweet talking old man and Winry figured he had a lot of ladies back in is day.

Edward walked out with his guitar and sat next to Winry as Mr. McKenzie looked at him "Let's play this girl a song and I want you to sing from your heart to her boy. Tell her everything in just one song." This was a game they used to play because of Edward's trust issues Mr. McKenzie would get him to tell him how he felt in a song. Edward put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment then a wide grin crossed his face as he began to strum his guitar and as he turned to her he began to sing 'Making memories of us' by Keith Urban (A beautiful song you have to hear to make this part of the story make sense if you don't know it) as Mr. McKenzie smiled and joined in on his guitar. As Winry listened to the words she realized that this song said everything to her that Edward wanted to and she blushed deeply and her heart skipped a beat as he continued to sing. She figured it was time to find a song she could sing to him and tell him how she felt. He had sung so many beautiful songs to her she wanted to tell him how she felt from her very soul through a song.

So she enlisted the help of his band members and told them she wanted to find this song before tonight so she could sing it to him and they all jumped on the band wagon to help her search.

After they said their goodbyes to Mr. McKenzie they left. Mr. McKenzie had Edward take his favorite guitar and he had haggled with him telling the man he didn't want to take it but the elderly gentleman insisted he told Edward "You take it now cause I gotta go" it now cause i . So Edward took it knowing that this would probably be the last time he would see the old man. Mr. McKenzie was in bad shape his lungs were giving out and only 20% of his heart worked right and with the cold he had it wouldn't be long before he went to play with the angels. Edward stopped at the van and turned around and took one last look at the old man before he got in the van and left. His heart was heavy due to the fact his band members didn't know how sick the old man truly was but he was a special person in Edward's life who had taught him everything he knew about music and he respected the old man for it.

That afternoon at five o'clock Winry's parents showed up and they all sat down for dinner. Mrs. Rockbell was amazed at the boy's playing. Edward knew after dinner he would show them what Winry could do but Winry had a surprise for Edward. She had found a song that truly said what she wanted to tell him and when she heard it she fell in love with it. So after dinner they all gathered in the living room where the band played a little show for them. Pretty soon the Rockbell's loosened up and they had them dancing. Edward broke into a couple of Matchbox 20 songs he sang 'If you're Gone' and 'Bent'. Envy goofed off with a three dog night song called 'Mama told me not to Come' Then after they finished with their Fleetwood Mac song 'The Chain' which was Rhea's favorite Winry walked over to Edward and took his hand and walked him to the couch and sat him down "I have a surprise for you Edward. You have sung me so many beautiful songs that express your feelings for me. I have also found a song that expresses my true feelings for you." Surprised at this touching gesture Edward sat down and told the Rockbell's to sit and listen to what their daughter could do.

As the music started she lovingly smiled at him she sang LeeAnn Rimes 'How do I Live?' to him and it brought tears to his eyes and as he listened her voice gave him goose bumps. The sheer emotion in her voice made him feel truly loved and he was truly entranced by her you could of set a bomb off next to him and he wouldn't have noticed while she sang. The Rockbell's were amazed at their daughter's voice and how much she truly loved this boy. When she was finished he walked up to her and smiled "I will never leave Winry. You have my heart and soul in the palm of your hand." Then he kissed her gently on the lips. Feeling as if he had just had her heart handed to him he knew he would have to handle it carefully and gently.

She went home with her parents that night to talk things through with them. But Edward truly knew now he couldn't live without her. Ashe walked to his bedroom that night he sat on the edge of the bed and taking the pillow she had slept on he hugged it and he could still smell her lingering perfume on it. How? How could he make her truly his? He could stand to be away from her and his heart ached every moment they were apart until he saw her again. His life was truly fulfilled with her in it. As he lay on his bed only one truly sensible thought crossed his mind, He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman who had so innocently captured his heart.

The next morning Edward's world would come to a crashing halt as he got a phone call from the pastor of the church telling him Mr. McKenzie had passed away the night before. He was crushed and he spent the day in the studio just playing on his guitar and as he did he noticed that sometimes he was in control of the guitar and sometimes he wasn't it was like the guitar was possessed or something. So sitting it down he tried to focus on songs for their next gig but it was like the guitar was calling to him to play. So he went over and picked up Mr. McKenzie's guitar and began to play like he never had before. He made his mind up that he was going to play at the old man's funeral. So making arrangements he found a song that truly described their relationship.

The day of the funeral Winry came to accompany Edward to the funeral. He was solemn and not much for conversation so she just gave him space and was there for moral support. But what she didn't know was if she hadn't been there he would have fallen apart, she was his rock. The other band members joined Edward up on the stage at the funeral and as he looked out at Mr. McKenzie's family he began to speak "There's no words I have to describe the kind of man he was but he taught me everything I know and I want to share this song with you it's a story of what our relationship was like." He smiled slightly as he began to play 'Ghost in this guitar' by Keith Urban. The song described their relationship to a tee and he wanted the family to now that Mr. McKenzie had made a difference in his life.

After he finished Mr. McKenzie's daughter walked up to him "Edward my father always said you were like the son he never had. So thank you for sharing that song with us. You play beautifully and my father was proud of you." She reached in her purse and brought out some tapes "These are tapes he saved of your lessons." She smiled "It seems by the way you two are on these tapes you had a special relationship with him and it shows how much time he took with you by the way you play."

Edward took the tapes with shaking hands as he stared at them. He couldn't believe the old man had saved them. But he was glad he did and he looked up at her and smiled "Thank you these mean a lot to me and I will never forget your father and I will make him proud every time I play."


	16. Chapter 16

Fullmetal Rock Chap.16

After Mr. McKenzie's passing Edward knew life was too precious to even let a single day go by without telling Winry how much he loved her. He had something on his mind that he had thought about for days now but he needed to talk to his foster father about it.

Roy had been assigned a mission to go after an alchemist in the east that was causing trouble it was a perfect opportunity for his foster son to hone his alchemist skills. So he told Edward he needed his help on this one and since the boy's finals weren't till next week Riza agreed he could take Ed.

Edward called Winry he wanted to take her to dinner before they left the following day. Being apart from her wasn't going to be easy he hadn't been separated from her since they started dating and he knew it would be hard.

She on the other hand had another idea she just wanted to see how far they could go before she couldn't. It wasn't something she was doing to tease him she just had to discuss it with him first. If he was going away just for a few days she wanted something to hold on to while he was gone.

As they had their dinner she broached the subject "Uh, Ed I have something I think we need to discuss." He shoveled a fork full of food in his mouth "Mmm hmm" he said as she bit her lower lip smiling at him "I want to see how far we can go with….Well you know." I took him a moment but then he choked on his food as he tried to swallow it and after getting it down he stared at her shocked. Did she just say what he thought she just said? Gathering his barring's back he stared at her "Are you serious Winry you really want to try this?" she smiled at him with those big blue eyes and what was he supposed to say? It wasn't like he didn't want to but he just didn't think she was ready. But how could he say no to her? He told her once he would do anything she asked of him and he meant it. So if this is what she wanted then he would be very gentle and respectful with her. He gave her a solemn look "Alright Winry if this is what you want to do? I mean we can try." She felt her heart leap as he agreed to fulfill her request.

After dinner they went to his house and up to his room and before he even got the door shut she was kissing him. He shut the door with his foot as he wrapped an arm around her and walked backwards to the wall. As she ravished his lips then moved to his neck he was completely taken with her. Her hands began to move under his shirt to his abs as his breathe lodged in his throat as she ran her hands over his abdomen and then to his chest. He reached his hand to her rib cage and moved it slowly down her body to her thigh as he lifted her leg to his waist as he began kissing her neck and she inhaled deeply and then moaned. Finding her mouth again he gently passionately kissed her as she ran her hands from his waist to his ass and pulled him closer. "Edward I want you to touch me don't be afraid if I can't handle it I'll tell you." He wanted to touch her everywhere but the sheer thought of her flinching if he touched her wrong made him rethink his movements. So he thought he would try something small at first as their tongues intertwined around each other and he had to breathe so he took a breath as his lips were still close to hers. Reaching his hand back to her rib cage he began to let it run up her side then when it got to the side of her breast he gently moved his hand over her breast and she breathed a heavy sigh into his mouth as he began to caress her breast on top of her shirt.

Surprising him she reached up and took his hand and moved it to the bottom of her shirt placing it just under the edge. He leaned back and looked at her and she nodded so he swallowed hard and took great care not to get overly anxious as he slid it under her shirt and the feel of her bare skin almost drove him crazy as his hand continued upwards to her bare breast. She didn't have a bra on! Not knowing what to think about that he just continued his massage of her breast with his hand as her nipple got hard. Oh god he didn't know how much longer he could do this before all his self-control went out the window. "I want you to explore me like I did you the other night Ed." Oh god was she for real he was having a hard time with this he still didn't think she was ready and not only that he wasn't ready yet. He finally couldn't take it anymore as he removed his hand from her shirt. Then he kissed her passionately and leaned back "Winry I don't think you're ready for this. Well that's not really the truth." He looked deep in her eyes as she panted heavily from their contact session "You see I'm not ready for this." What? What was he talking about? She didn't understand. He pulled her shirt back down as her leg slid down his to the floor and she looked at him with confusion "What's wrong Ed?"

He took her hand and led her over to the bed "Listen Winry I love you and it's not that I don't want to" He took a deep breath and let it out heavily "Because believe me I do but I just want it to happen naturally." Then she understood he wanted it to be real not an experiment they try and at that point she fell more in love with him "I understand Ed. I'm sorry I wanted it this way but with you leaving I thought you could take something of me with you." He smiled at her "Winry I have something of you with me at all times" he pointed to her heart "I have this with me all the time." She looked up at him and smiled "That's true no one could ever take that from you." He stood up and pulled her up with him and reaching his hands out he straightened her skirt and her top then he pulled her close to him "When the time comes then that will be our time to become one." He wasn't like most guys and she knew that but she had to see if she could take his hands on her body and from what she just experienced she hoped that time would come soon.

After all of that went down Edward wanted to teach Winry some moves in case she ever needed to protect herself again. So she agreed and just the sheer thought of his hands touching her made her want to learn. As he showed her some stances he had to get behind her and move her body into them. She sometimes would do it wrong on purpose so he would walk behind her and place his hands on her hips and move them to the right position. One stance he stood behind her and rearranged her hips setting his hands on them and his shirtless torso pressed up against her back as she leaned back against it was enough to make her whole body quiver with an ache for him. She laid her head back on his chest as he looked down and smiled "Winry you have to concentrate." He told her reaching around her and positioning her arms. But she turned around and put her arms around his neck "It's hard to concentrate with a teacher that looks as good as you Ed." Smiling at her and kissing her forehead he took hold of her arms and turned her back around "Come on let's just get this one down alright." As he taught her how to throw a person and she picked it up after a couple of tries.

Edward and Roy left the following morning and while on the train Edward was very silent and Roy wondered what was bothering the boy as he moved over next to him. "Edward you look like you have something weighing heavy on your mind?" Edward turned to his foster father and sighed "I've been thinking really seriously about something." Knowing Roy was probably going to come off with some smart ass comment or try to divert him from his plan he stared at the elder man.

"So what's on your mind?" Roy asked relaxing in the seat next to Edward.

Edward knew he had to tell him what was on his mind. The thought of leaving Winry was already haunting his brain as he sat there and could only think thoughts of her "It's about Winry." Roy's eyebrow rose "I thought so what's on your mind Ed?"

Edward started to come up with rational excuses for what he was trying to say until finally Roy looked at him "ED! What is on your mind? Just tell me I can tell it's really got you thinking." Edward sighed "Fine!" There was no more beating around the bush he was a man and if he was going to be a man he had to tell his foster father what he wanted to do. So taking a deep breath he turned to Roy "I want to ask Winry to marry me after we graduate." He knew no one would understand the reason why he wanted to marry her because they had only known each other a couple of months. Roy had a strange look on his face which sort of scared Edward until he cracked a smile "I can't believe it. You want to marry her?" He smiled widely "That's great boy. She's a fine girl and she'll make a fine wife." Edward was floored at his reaction "You mean you're not going to try to talk me out of it?" Roy stopped his excitement for a moment "I had already figured that's what you had on your mind. You were swept of your feet by this girl and you deeply love her." He patted Edward's shoulder "That's good enough for me. At least you're not jumping into a loveless marriage with the first girl that comes along." Roy was right Winry was like no other girl Edward had ever met. From the first time he laid eyes on her that day in class he had known there was something special about her. It was like her sheer being drew him to her and it was a feeling like nothing Edward had ever felt in his life.

Edward had something else he needed to talk to Roy about so he took another deep breath "Roy I want to join the military." Roy's eyes widened "What? No. Your mother would kill me." Edward wasn't taking no for an answer and his rational thinking of how to support a wife and maybe kids one day sank deep in his mind "Look I need a job that will help me support her and my band makes money yes. But I have to split that five ways if I join the military I can have a steady income and help with research on alchemy."

Roy was proud of Edward most boys his age wouldn't even think about how to support a wife. They would have just jumped into marriage with blind eyes and figured it out later but not Ed. "I tell you what let's wait till after we take care of this alchemist and we'll talk when we get home." Edward knew he was right he needed to focus on the task at hand "Fair enough I'll drop it for now then." Roy sat back in his seat and he had a strange feeling, Well, a definite feeling his wife was going to kill him when they got back. She was never keen on the idea of the boy's being in the military and now one of them wanted to join? She was going to think he brainwashed Edward on this trip or pushed into it. So he turned to Edward "You explain it to your mother exactly the way you explained it to me alright. That way there's no confusion on why you want to join." Edward knew Roy was frightened of Riza due to her over active hormones at this point so he slightly grinned "Alright I will." He wanted one last shot at the man so he turned his head "You are so whipped." Roy retaliated with a shot of his own "What would you know about whipped? "Edward knew exactly what he meant as he glared at Roy but Roy wasn't finished "You just wait Edward If you do marry this girl you'll understand what a marriage is all about."

"It's not if I marry her it's when I marry her" Roy could tell he wasn't wavering Edward from his plan "Alright then when you marry her. There's a lot to a relationship Edward and if- I mean when you do this you'll understand. I've raised you treat women like people not just as possession's or a play thing's like most men call them. But you're smart and you've grown in to a fine young man as much as I hate to admit it. But Riza and I are very proud of you boy's." It was a touching moment that neither one of them expected it to come to but at least Edward knew now what Roy thought about him and that made him happy. Sometimes when they were younger Roy could be cold they thought but it was actually Roy's way of making the boy's make decisions and figure things out for themselves and that had made them stronger in dealing with problems and solutions in the things that came up in their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Fullmetal Rock chap.17

Winry had busied her time the next couple of days with Rhea. She didn't like being alone and she missed Edward terribly. The nights were the worst for her as she would close her eyes and envision her hands running up his stomach all the way to his chest and the feel of his hands on her body. It was enough to drive a girl crazy and she was on the verge of an Edward breakdown. She hoped he'd be back soon because she didn't know how much longer she could stand being away from him.

Edward on the other hand was having his own problems dealing with being away from her. His mind wasn't in what he was doing and Roy noticed that right off. As he lay in bed at night he would close his eyes and feel her lips on his and the feel of her body next to him. But then he'd open them and realize that she wasn't there and his heart ached for her. His missing her came to a head the day they cornered the alchemist and he sat waiting for Roy's signal. He was so busy daydreaming that he hadn't noticed the guy was right above him. Roy yelled and Edward looked up just in time to see something falling towards him as he flipped out of the way. Running up to him Roy was furious "EDWARD YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION SON!" Shaking his head and pulling himself together Edward realized this girl might be the death of him yet. Due to his not paying attention they lost the alchemist and Roy was furious with him and throwing a fit.

Edward didn't pay much attention to his outburst as they walked back to the hotel. He knew he had to figure something out so he decided to call her maybe that would help. After talking to her and hearing her voice he felt better and he didn't dare tell her what almost happened to him because she would have freaked. The next day his head was back in the game Roy noticed. Thinking if it only took hearing her voice to get Edward back on track he should carry a recording. After bagging their alchemist they were walking through the town when they walked by a store and something in the window caught Edward's eye and he stopped. Roy kept walking and talking not even noticing Edward wasn't beside him till he turned for an answer and no one was there. Looking backwards he saw Edward staring at something in the store window. Walking back he noticed it was a jewelry store and he saw what had caught Edward's eye "Ahhh , that is a beaut." He said staring at the beautiful ring with diamonds surrounding a huge diamond in the middle." Edward smiled "I know isn't it though." He didn't even notice Edward was staring at a totally different ring. He turned and walked to the door and opened it and upon entering the establishment he walked directly over to the window.

The man came out "Hello can I help you?" He said as he walked up by Edward. Edward pointed "Yes I want to buy that ring." The man looked at it knowing it was probably for a young lady "Are you sure you want that one? That's not a popular style." He turned and grabbed another one "What about this one?" Roy looked over Edward's shoulder and stared at the ring Edward picked out and he smiled. Only Edward would think of something like that. But he had to admit the simple style was just like his son.

Edward shook his head at the man "No I want that one." The man shrugged his shoulders and picked it up "That'll be $300.00" Edward paid the man and stared at the ring he'd just bought. It was two hearts intertwined with a small diamond in the middle. It was the perfect ring for the love of his life the woman whos heart was intertwined with his.

As Edward walked out with it Roy turned to him "So you are serious about this aren't you?" Edward looking up at him smiled "Yes I am." Putting his arm on Edward's shoulder Roy started to walk "Well then you've picked the perfect ring." Edward already knew he did now all he had to do was get up the nerve to go talk to her parents.

Rhea and Winry were on their lunch break at school and when they finished eating they left the cafeteria. As they walked they talked about Edward and Al kind of like trading secrets. Well Rhea was telling her mostly the secrets she knew about Edward. Winry was enjoying her stories of the brother's escapades since she'd known them. She told her about the first time they had all tried alcohol and Al stripped down on a dare from Edward then Edward locked him outside the house in his underwear. Al had retaliated by super gluing Edward's guitar stings together and his leather pants legs together then Al blew a bull horn. She laughed "You should have seen Ed trying to get his pants on when Al blew that horn. He finally came running downstairs in his boxers while we all sat there and laughed at him."

As they walked farther Rhea turned to Winry "Uhhh, My Slut senses are tingling" Winry gave her a confused look, "What?" Just then Winry felt a hard tug on her hair that pulled her head backwards "OWWWW!" She and Rhea turned to see Vickey and her bitch squad of two standing there "Well if it's not the tramp that stole my man." Vickey hissed at Winry as Rhea smiled "Called that one didn't I? I told you they were tingling."

Winry just scoffed at her "I didn't steal anyone your man tossed you aside like the garbage you are." Rhea's eyes widened '_Girls got guts. Good'_ she thought as Vickey got more pissed and getting a devious smile on her face, "Have you slept with him yet. He used to do me constantly he's quite the lover." Rhea had had enough she knew that wasn't true "My God does your ass ever get jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth?" Rhea stepped into her face "That's complete BULLSHIT and you know it. Ed never slept with you because he's never slept with any girl." Winry's mouth dropped. Was this true was Ed still a virgin? She thought back to the night before he left when she asked him about going as far as they could. Her eyes widened a she realized 'Oh my gosh! I almost raped him.' Figuring that was the reason he said he wasn't ready. Now she was truly pissed at Vickey for her spouting this shit about him.

Rhea turned to Winry and took her arm "Come on let's leave the bitches alone." As they went to walk away Vickey grabbed Winry's arm and Winry side stepped and flipped her onto the ground just as Edward had taught her. Rhea smiled and jumped on Vickey and began to beat her senseless as Winry turned to her friends and head butted both of them. Grabbing her head she knew maybe that was too much but Vickey's friends turned and took off running leaving Vickey fending for herself. Winry walked over and grabbed Rhea "That's enough Rhea I think she gets the point." Rhea stumbled to her feet and looked at Winry "I think I broke a few fingers." Winry smiled holding her head "I think I broke my head." Leaving Vickey wallowing on the ground they both figured they better go get Rhea's hands checked out.

A few days later Edward and Roy arrived back home and Winry had a surprise for her gorgeous man who had saved himself for the right woman Rhea had told her. But as Edward exited the train he saw Vickey and she was pretty beat up and she stopped him "That guitar player of yours needs to be locked up and your girlfriend she's fucking nuts." Edward stared at her then laughed "What the fuck happened to you?" She glared at him "Those two out of control women in your band beat me up." Continuing his laughter at her fucked up situation she screamed as she got on the train "MY PARENTS ARE SENDING ME TO A BOARDING SCHOOL WHERE YOUR TWO BITCHES CAN'T-"Edward felt a twinge of fury rise up at the word bitches and he finished her sentence for her "FUCK YOU UP MORE!" waving his hand at her he turned and walked to the car where Roy was waiting for him.

As they arrived home Edward was in the mood to do some playing. He hadn't been able to play the guitar while they were gone and his fingers were itchin' to get to those strings. He walked into the house putting his stuff down and he heard everyone in the living room so he walked in "Hey everyone I'm back." Winry turned and the smile that crossed her face made his heart jump as she ran over and threw her arms around his neck "Edward your home!" Leaning back and noticing the bandage on her head "What the hell happened to your head?" he asked concerned as he reached up and touched it "Nothing I just went head to head with some bitches."

He then looked over to Rhea who had both her hands bandaged "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU HANDS?" she held them up and grinned "Well I beat the shit out of Vickey." He put his hand to his head "How are you going to play?" then he stared at her "Couldn't you have beaten her with something else?" Rhea was bewildered "What should I have beaten her with Ed?" He shook his head in unbelief "You have boobs!" Rhea could see the stress building on his face "So you're saying I should have beaten her with my boobs?"

"YES!" then he realized how completely stupid that sounded and he face-palmed "No" He took a deep breath as he placed his hand back to Winry's head and chuckled "You guys did do quite the number on her. She's being sent to a boarding school so I guess that's a relief. We won't have a repeat of this again."

As everyone laughed Winry whispered into Edward's ear "I have a surprise for you Edward." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Reeeally." She smiled "Yes" He had no idea that she had planned a little dance and song just for him. After finding out he was a virgin it only intensified her attraction to him. Now she wanted him more than ever not because of him being a virgin but because of his sense to save himself for the right woman and she wanted to be that woman. So to make him fall more in love with her she had learned a song that Rhea had told her was his favorite. She told him to sit in the chair as her and the band set up. He was intrigued and excited to see what she had done. As the music started he knew the song instantly and when she sang it he got a lump in his throat it was his favorite song "Mercy" by Duffy. As he sat there and watched her she began to dance a dance that set his blood on fire. Shaking her hips and then she did this move where she got on all fours and crawled over to him and lifted up between his knees singing to him. He was taken with her sexuality and every piece of his being wanted her at that particular moment. God she was making him uptight as he smiled a slight smile at her. He just wanted to take her right there and ravish every part of her. She was so sexy and perfect that it sent shivers up his spin and his body ached to be with hers. He knew at that particular moment he wanted her to be his forever and this was the woman he wanted to make love to.

After she finished her song he stood up and walked directly up to her turned her around and got his lips inches from hers "You are so damn beautiful and sexy." He told her before he lavished her with kisses on her lips and neck as she held tightly on to him. She knew she had made her point quite well and she wanted to be only his and for them to share the one thing that would make them one. She wasn't scared anymore she just had to have him because she knew he would never hurt her and that he truly and deeply loved her.

The rest of the band members all looked at each other and left them to their make out session they were having. Winry whispered into his ear "Let's go to your room." he leaned back and nodded and as they walked up the stairs he wanted to go but then he wanted to wait and as they got in his room she reached up and removed his jacket from his shoulders and let it slide down his arms to the floor. Then she placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his face to hers. The passion in that kiss with their tongues gently caressing each other's made her ache in a place she never thought she would ache in. His hands began to move over her body as he gently pushed her to the wall and she slightly moaned in his ear as he kissed her neck and ran his hand to her thigh then lifting her leg to his waist he ran his hand under her skirt and ran it over her ass. She wanted to explode at that point the sheer pleasure of his hands on her body made her want more. As leaned her head back and he ran his tongue around to the front of her neck then lifted his head to find her lips again as she pulled his waist closer to her to feel his body against hers. Lost in the passion of each other she put her hands under his shirt as he did the same to her. His hand found the perky mound of flesh on her chest, lifting her shirt he leaned his head down he ran his tongue over her nipple. She felt a shiver of pleasure rise in her body but he knew he had to stop due to the fact he could feel his passion growing in his loins. As he leaned his head back she saw the look in his eyes it was a look of passion and a deep love but she also noticed the look of uncertainty in them and she knew he wasn't ready. As she kissed his lips softly "It's alright Ed if you don't want to." God he wanted to but he also wanted that intense feeling of satisfying himself and her when she became his wife and they were together for the first time.

So he nodded to her as they continued their intense kissing letting their tongues slide around each other's very slowly and passionately to the point both of them thought they were going to explode if they couldn't be together. This was the farthest they had ever went and Winry knew she could go farther if it was with him because he was the only thing she wanted at this point.


	18. Chapter 18

Fullmetal Rock Chap.18

With this question weighing heavy on his mind as he drove her home he knew he had to talk to her father. It wouldn't be right to ask her without her parent's permission. Was he old fashioned? He smiled to himself as he looked over at her staring out the window of the van. Yeah he knew he was. As they reached her house he turned the van off and walked around to open the door for her. Yeah he was defiantly old fashioned but that was nothing to be ashamed of. Putting his hand out to help her out of the car she took it eagerly and he smiled.

She had come a long way in the past month and a half from the shy girl he had met as a science partner. She had kicked her attacker in the nuts, fought with two bitches, brought her voice to a whole other level and now she was driving him crazy to the point he wanted to give up his very being to be with her. He never thought he would ever find someone to love as he loved her at this very moment.

As they got to the door Winry opened it and they went in. Her parents were sitting in the living room and Edward knew he needed to talk to her father. So after an hour of chitchat he asked Mr. Rockbell to go outside with him. As they got outside Edward was so nervous, even his first time on stage he wasn't this nervous as they stopped by the railing.

Mr. Rockbell could tell something was weighing heavy on Ed's mind due to the fact he wasn't talking that much "What's on your mind Edward?" He saw the boy's head go down and his bangs fall forward. Edward tried to come up with the right words to say what he wanted to but when he lifted his head and opened his mouth "I want to marry your daughter!" he said quickly.

Mr. Rockbell stared at him for a second then slightly smiled "Well I see. That's a huge step Ed." Edward had to convince him he was serious as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box "I bought this in the east and I wanted to ask her but I wanted your permission first." Mr. Rockbell took the ring from Edward's hand and looked at it. He thought it was a true symbol of the way his daughter and Edward felt about each other. Also he had seen a complete change in his daughter since she and Edward had been dating but he wondered if this was truly what it seemed to be or just a fleeting lustful situation because he knew love was blind but true love was what he wanted for his daughter. So he asked Edward a simple question and Edward's answer would convince him. Handing the ring back to Edward he looked at him "Okay Edward why do you want to marry her?"

Edward thought for a moment then smiled "Because I love her" Mr. Rockbell didn't think that was enough till Edward continued talking and surprised him "And because my very soul aches when I'm not with her. She completes me in all the right ways. It's like I'm dead when she not near me but when she is I'm so full of life I want to explode." He looked at the older man "I know you think I'm crazy but Winry is the only girl for me. I don't want anyone else she's funny, sexy, beautiful and full of life and it's that life I want her to have. I want to see her smile every day and laugh and I want to be the one to make that happen. I promise you if you give me your permission I will make her the happiest woman on earth because she deserves to be just that. I will never hurt her and I will protect her with my own life." Mr. Rockbell noticed the look in his eyes as he spoke "I respect her and she's my life I will die without her." Now that made Mr. Rockbell very happy that Edward could speak of such things to him he knew then this was true love. He remembered what Riza had told him about Edward not having many girlfriends and he already knew the boy would protect his daughter and he genuinely thought Edward was the right guy for Winry so he exhaled deeply and Edward thought the worst as Mr. Rockbell put his hand to his chin.

"Edward you're a fine boy but-"Edward's head went down at the all fated but as Mr. Rockbell kept talking "As the circumstances have come to light about what happened to my daughter I think you'd be perfect for her." Did he just say what Edward thought he said? Edward looked up at him "So I can ask her then?" Mr. Rockbell smiled "I would rather have no one else then you ask her son." As they sat there and continued their conversation Winry stared out the window at them "What could they be talking so serious about out there?" Her mother had a feeling but she didn't let on "I don't know dear men are so secretive sometimes."

As they rejoined the women Edward said his goodnight in high spirits and now all he had to do was inform the band of his intentions. He knew his friends would be ecstatic over the situation so he thought he'd inform them tomorrow at rehearsal.

The next day Winry entered Edward's house and they were practicing. This was their sexual outburst session where they all sang graphic songs about, well sex. So as they got started Winry didn't want to join in she just sat and watched her man be sexy as Envy started with Nickleback's 'Somethin in your mouth'' then followed by Ling's 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of a Dead Man. Al jumped in and surprised the hell out of everyone with 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry then Rhea with 'I Get Off' by Halestorm. Edward followed that with 'Addicted' by Saving Able which set a subliminal message to Winry and for their last song which sent Winry completely over the edge after Ed's song they ended with 'Cream' by Prince as he did this dance with his hips that made her want to jump him right there. By the end of that session Winry felt she had already creamed herself by Edward's performance and they were all on a sexual high as Envy informed the band when there was a knock at the door he had been dating Greed's last girlfriend Stacy Lust for a couple of weeks now. Envy was the only one in the band without a girlfriend even Ling had a sweet but frightening as he put it girl at home named Lan Fan.

Edward answered the door and Stacy smiled "Hello Edward is Envy here?" Edward just shook his head "Yeah he's over there." as she walked in she stopped and turned to him "Hey listen about that night I had no idea he had raped all those girls and well-" she paused and looked at him again "I guess if you wouldn't have stopped him I would have been next. So thank you." Edward smiled at her "It's alright it takes more than grabbing my hair to do damage to my head."

She walked over to Envy and the way they embraced Edward could tell he liked this girl a lot and he was glad she hadn't endured the vicious side of Joshua Greed.

Walking over to Winry she couldn't control herself as she stuck her tongue down his throat deeply and he knew that they weren't going to be able to hold out much longer as he grabbed her ass and lifted her to his hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto her he walked her to the stairs and then sat her down. "I have something want to talk to you about." She looked at him as he sat her on the stairs and everyone crowded around even their parents had seemed to come out of nowhere. '_When did they get here?_' she thought as she wondered what the hell was going on because he looked so serious. He bent down in front of her and then smiled at her swallowing hard "Winry these past few months have been the best of my life and I want to tell you I love you dearly with all my heart." She thought something was wrong till he reached in his pocket and brought out a little box "I found this in the east and I want you to wear it as a token of our love if you would agree to be my wife." Her eyes widened as she sat there and tears formed in her eyes. He just asked her to marry him and even after he knew what had happened and they hadn't even had sex yet he still wanted her. She was stunned, shocked and happy all at the same time and as she looked at him she realized she hadn't answered him yet as he raised an eyebrow at her "YES! ED! OH YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" All the band members began to breathe again as she threw her arms around his neck.

Leaning her back he opened the box and she saw the ring with two hearts intertwined with the diamond in the middle "When I saw this it reminded me of us." He took her hand and placed the ring on it and she burst out in tears as she kissed his lips. The taste of her tears was enough to make him ache from the love he had for her. Everything was swimming around in her brain as she looked at everyone and smiled. Then turning to her parents "You knew about this?" she asked questionably and her mother nodded "He can be very persuasive." He dad shook Edward's hand as he stood up then looked at his daughter "He also made a very good point of telling me he'd die without you." He smiled softly "And he loves you more than anything and that's what counts."

Riza was in tears as Roy put his arm around her "At least well have beautiful grandchildren." She looked at Edward "Thank God you didn't fall this deeply in love with that other one."

Edward walked over to her and hugged her "You and Roy taught me to search for love and wait for it to find me." He looked at Winry "Well this one was literally picked for me." Remembering that day their science teacher put them together that day, "Remind me I must thank Mr. Zack's for that." Everyone was in celebration mode as Roy broke out the champagne for the parents and the kids had Pepsi of course because none of them drank. After toasting the happy couple Edward, Winry and their parents sat down to discuss a date and what Edward planned on doing. When he informed Riza he wanted to join the military she wasn't too happy about "What about college?" Edward smiled "Al's more the college type I'm more the fighting type." Roy raised an eyebrow "He does have a point." Then he stated his argument about supporting a wife and kids someday and she realized her son actually had a good head on his shoulders then she reluctantly agreed. They set the date for a week after graduation which was next week because both Edward and Winry knew they couldn't wait any longer to be together. The two mothers knew they had to hurry and put this wedding together with Winry. Winry and Edward both agreed they wanted a small wedding with just immediate family and their friends. After the discussion was over Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell left their daughter in the capable hands of her now fiancé.

Winry had spent the night again in Edward's bed and although last night was the biggest test of his self-control he had ever faced. It had started when he went and took a shower upon coming back to his room she was standing there in a T-shirt that hit right below her ass. Walking up to him they began a dance with their tongues again as she backed him up to the wall this time. Still wearing a towel he tried to fight the urge to just throw her on the bed and have his way with her but she was very persistent herself as she began to run her hands all over his body. He of course did the same and taking her arms he turned her and pinned her to the wall by her wrists as he stared passionately into her eyes. His hands slide slowly down each of her arms to her face as he grasp her face and ravished her lips. This heating moment went on for a while as he picked her up and walked her to the bed. Then he looked down at her then his towel "Winry this is really hard for me so I'm going back into the shower and taking a very cold one and when I get back were going to sleep okay." She smiled realizing she had probably pushed him to a very sensitive point and by the looks of the towel she knew she had.

She smiled at him and his heart softened "I'm sorry Ed I just want you so bad. I don't understand why my body aches for you to touch me." He leaned down and kissed her head "Soon my love very soon well be together but I want to wait till your my wife to have you." She now understood what he meant making love now wouldn't make it that special when they were married so she nodded to him "Your right it's not the same if it's just because we can't keep our hands off each other."

"Oh trust me when were married my hands will be all over you in places you don't think my hands belong." He grinned and turned to go back to take his cold shower as she lay there thinking about what their wedding night would be like.


	19. Chapter 19

Fullmetal Rock Chap.19

For the next week Edward and Winry both concentrated on their studies and took their finals. Trying to keep busy with wedding plans and Edward doing his tests for the military they hadn't had time for each other. Winry had asked Rhea to be her maid of honor and Riza and Sara Rockbell had taken the girls shopping. The mothers wanted something old fashioned but Winry wanted something that would floor Edward and make him want her through the whole ceremony. So she found a beautiful floor length strapless tight fitted dress with a train on it. It snugged her breasts and sat them up against her chest very perfect and round. It was just the dress she had envisioned herself marrying him in.

Edward on the other hand was having to get fitted for a tux and a tux just wasn't his style as he told Roy. "Well Ed it's your wedding. What do you want to get married in?" They left the tux shop and he took Roy and Mr. Rockbell to a store he usually shopped at. Mr. Rockbell looked at all the leather in the store as Edward went to work shopping. He nudged Roy "I wonder if I'd look good in a pair of these?" Roy laughed "Try them on you'll be irresistible to your wife women love leather." Roy spotted a pair of leather pants and took them to the dressing room. When Edward came out he wondered where they had gone till they both appeared out of the dressing rooms with leather pants on and he smiled "Looking good guys." He said checking that the pants fit him in the right places. Then he turned to his fathers. Wow! Fathers that was something he never thought he would have, two fathers "I guess I'll make the ladies happy by wearing a long sleeved dress shirt." They agreed as they both checked out their ass and Edward laughed.

Next they had to go order the cake but lately it seemed Edward was busy doing military stuff and Winry was feeling a little neglected. He was always so busy and she hoped this wasn't what their life was going to be like another words she was getting nervous and she needed reassurance. Edward hadn't had time to notice because the military was testing him thoroughly and by the time he got home he was wore out.

He was supposed to meet her for lunch but military training made him late and she was walking out the door when he got there. "I'm sorry baby" he said kissing her cheek "Ed we were supposed to have lunch together. This is the only time I have before I have to be at the flower shop." Edward had a few hours free and he saw how upset she was "I'm sorry Winry this military training has me booked. But I do have a couple of hours free to be all yours so walk with me." He stuck his hand out and she looked at him with tears in her eyes "I have to be at the flower shop to meet mom and Riza." She wanted to stay with him and he saw how stressed out she was as he pulled her into a hug "Winry blow it off our moms will pick out the flowers for us if you're not there. Right now I need to be with you." She wiped the tears from her eyes as he kissed her forehead and held his hand out again and she smiled and took it. He led her to the park back to the swings where they had spent time together before and as he sat her on the swing and pushed her. She felt more at ease about everything finally he caught the swing and turned her to face him "I'm sorry I haven't been around very much and it's killing me baby. But if we can just get through this week of tests and training I'll be all yours after that." She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes he loved so much "Promise Ed." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly as he said "I promise." He didn't have a guitar or a piano this time to make her feel better the only thing he had was his promise. He softly began to sing 'Open arms' by Journey and she smiled at him feeling that he was trying to make her feel better and to her surprise it was working. The love she had for him could conquer anything they had to go through. When he finished his serenade to her she smiled at him as she placed her hands on each side of his face "You are my love Edward." Feeling her stress and pain was something he had felt for months and it was like they were connected in a strange way. He hated to see anything but a smile on her face and it nearly killed him that she was stressed out.

They only had to make it through a few more days of chaos before things would settle down. So he took her hand and led her over to the grass where he sat her down "Baby you are my life and I'm only doing this so I can take care of you better. I never meant for this to be this stressful on you so I'm going to bail on my next training exercise. I'm going to tell them I can't do it right now because of the wedding." She looked up at his surprised he would do that but she knew if he did it would set his training back a week and she swallowed hard as she gathered all her strength and looked at him "No Ed you have to do this. I'll just have to deal with it and like you said it'll only be a few more days."

He knew that was hard for her to say but he'd noticed in the past few months she had gotten stronger so he slightly smiled "Alright then." As he began to stand he held out his hand and she took it, pulling her up into his arms he gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

The rest of the week was spent on last minute arrangements and a rehearsal dinner. Winry was at her wits end getting invitations out, buying shoes and making her appointment for her hair she had also made Rhea one.

The day of the wedding arrived and everything finally caught up to Edward as he began to stress out that morning. For one thing he had over slept because he was exhausted form all the training and tests that week. So he had Al and Roy trying to calm him down "It's alright brother slow down before you burn up in the atmosphere." Al told him turning his head from side to side trying to keep up with Edward as he ran around the house.

"Shut. Up. Al." Edward said running by him smacking him on the head. Al grabbed his head "Oww that hurt Ed." Roy grabbed Edward as he ran through the kitchen "Boy you need to slow down and think." Edward looked at him like he'd completely lost his mind as he spoke "I happen to remember someone acting the same way when he married mom." Roy thought back to that day and remembered he almost broke his leg and was almost ran over by a truck trying to get to the church on time. He let Ed go and smiled "All the more reason for you to slow down."

Edward knew they were right he just wanted this to be perfect for Winry. So he took a deep breath and then went upstairs and took a shower, got out and got dressed. Then he walked downstairs as everyone else had arrived and asked Riza if he should put his hair in a ponytail or wear it down? She smiled seeing how handsome he looked with it down "Wear it down Ed."

Winry and Rhea had left the hair salon and were headed for the church as Winry looked at her watch "CRAP! That took too long we've got exactly an hour to get me ready." They both began to run down the street to the church.

She was freaking out when they arrived at the church to get her dressed but her mother already had everything laid out for her. As she put her dress on and her shoes she finally got to look in the mirror at herself and she was shocked by how beautiful she looked. She stood there and thought to herself '_Well this is it today I marry the man I love and I hope he's pleased with the way I look?' _Rhea heard someone knock on the door and when she answered it Al was standing there "Hi I came to see the bride before the ceremony." Rhea smiled and Al's eyes almost popped out of the sockets due to the way she looked "Hey baby you look hot." Rhea smacked his arm "Aw, Your just saying that." Al lowered his head "No you really look beautiful Rhea." That made Rhea feel ecstatic as she hugged him then he walked up to Winry "You look beautiful too Winry." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to her "Brother wanted me to give this to you before the ceremony. He said it stood for something new." She stared at the box then opened it and inside was a beautiful chocker with a locket on it and she opened it and inscribed inside it said _'My heart is yours, You're heart is mine and together we are one- Love Ed'_ She read it and tears formed in her eyes as Rhea grabbed a tissue "NO! Don't cry you'll smear you're makeup!" Winry asked Al to put it on her as she turned around after he fastened it she turned and admired it in the mirror "Tell Ed forever for me." As Al left he went back and told Ed what she had said and it brought a smile to his lips as he realized today he would make her truly his.

As the music began Edward waited patiently to get a glimpse of his bride to be walking down the aisle and when she appeared it took his breath away. She was so gorgeous and the dress she had picked was beautiful. Her hair was done up on top of her head with little strings of hair falling in the front. He was the luckiest man in the world he thought as she got closer he saw the locket on her neck. Her father handed her over to Edward as Edward stood there gawking like a schoolboy at her.

She got the first glimpse of her groom to be when she began to walk down the aisle. He looked very handsome standing there in his black leather pants and long sleeved maroon dress shirt with a black tie. His hair was down and she preferred it that way because he looked hotter that way. There she thought it he was the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on and tonight she would be with him as his and he would be hers. She was very nervous about that because before they had had a reason to stop but tonight it was an all the way thing.

Edward's knees were shaking thinking of how he was going to be with her tonight. He just hoped he didn't screw it up in anyway not having that much experience but then again she wasn't that experienced either he just had to remember to be gentle and respectful.

As the preacher performed the ceremony they held hands and their hands were tightening around each other's in anticipation of what the end of the ceremony would bring. As the preacher announced them as man and wife they smiled at each other knowing now there was nothing holding them back. Edward leaned over and kissed his newly beautiful wife and she whispered in his ear "Now Ed?" He smiled slightly at her then kissed her again "Yes now baby."

After the ceremony was the reception so they lead the first dance and when everyone started dancing he grabbed her hand "Let's get out of here for a while." She knew exactly what he meant as she took his hand and threw her bouquet over her head hoping someone caught it. Well Rhea caught it and Al smiled at her as they began to dance again.

"Where are we going Ed?" asked like a giddy school girl.

As he rushed her through the lobby of the hotel next door he turned and smiled "I rented room here." He knew exactly what he wanted and he wasn't waiting till later.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Alright people this stories coming to a close REVIEW! PLEASE! And tell me how you liked it. Because without feedback I really don't know how you liked it! Oh yeah and this chapter is rated M for sexual purposes.

Fullmetal Rock Chap.20

After getting to the room door Edward pulled the key out of his pocket and he was so nervous his fingers clumsily dropped it so he bent over and picked it up. Sticking it in the slot in the door was a problem as Winry reached over and put her hand on his and he calmed some and together they guided the key into the slot. Turning the key Edward opened the door then turned around and scooped her in his arms and carried her in. He sat her on her feet right inside the door as they both turned and stared at each other. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest as he stared at his new wife. Her hands were sweating and she was shaking as he walked over to her. Feeling a need to apologize to him for her lost innocence "I'm sorry I'm not a virgin Ed." He smiled slightly "You are a virgin to me. Your first time was not of your own willingness so in my eyes you're a virgin." Taking his left foot he pulled his boot off with it and kicked it to the side doing the same with the other one. She kicked her shoes off then they still stared at each other and in a split second a curious smile curved the corner of his lip as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her letting his tongue invade her mouth. Pulling him backwards she trapped herself between him and the wall as his head went to the side to find her neck. Small breaths escaped her lips as he kissed her neck and she couldn't help but feel the arousal in her own body as his hands began to move slowly over it.

Taking his time to feel every inch of her body under his hand as she reached up and pulled the knot of his tie down and leaning his head back she moved it over his head and threw it then she found his lips again. Both were feeling the urgency to touch each other everywhere their hands could possibly touch. As their kisses intensified and he took special care to touch her gently and his hands were shaking to the point he didn't want to wait any longer as he reached back and unzipped her dress pulling the front down to bare her breast to him and it stilled his hands how perfect they were. Reaching up she grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled and buttons flew in all directions as his bare chest came into view and she slightly reached her shaking hand towards it and touched it like she had so many times before and her touch made his breath catch in his throat. But this was a different touch it was a touch of what was to come next. He wanted to see more of her as he began to move her dress down more to her hips then past them and when it passed them it dropped to the floor. To his surprise she wasn't wearing underwear she had waited all this time and she didn't want them getting in the way. As he leaned in to kiss her neck again and pressed his bare chest up against her body she reached up and slid his shirt off his shoulders and worked it down his arms till it fell to the ground. Then her hands moved up his back to feel every muscle he had and as he moved she traced a few with her fingers. Moving her hands down to his waist while he was busy kissing her neck her fingers began to fumble with the buttons on his pants. He could feel his manhood growing for her. She got the buttons undone and went to work trying to get them over his hips as he stopped what he was doing and she bent down taking his pants and boxers with her. As she stood back up he stepped out of them and pressed his naked body back to hers and the sheer pleasure she felt was enough to make her moan.

Running his hands gently over her naked body was driving her to the point of pure exhilarating pleasure as she pressed her body harder against his. He finally bent down and picked her up and carried her to the bed and laying her down his eyes scanned her perfect body, from her very full breasts, her flat stomach, and then the thatch of black hair that marked the beginning of her thighs. Her eyes did the same as she looked over his body then stopped on his manhood and she blushed and her eyes went quickly back to his face. As he crawled over her and began kissing her as though each kiss would last forever He gently increased the pressure of his embrace until her full length was joined with his.

With his hands stroking her lightly she began to move under them trying to increase the pressure. The pressure increased on her shoulders, then breasts then thighs. His lips were soft against her skin, then her lips, then harder more urgent as she cried out in pleasure. Reaching her hands up to stroke his shoulders to hold onto the solid reality that was slipping away and she careened back as his golden head lowered to enclose her breast with his mouth. She cradled his head in her arms as she whispered her need and pleasure to him that he was the one doing this to her and that she needed him and would forever. Edward heard her whisperings through the haze of passion so great he couldn't answer. His thought was only of pleasing her, gently and passionately. All the while her increasing cries of joy further emboldened him. Moving his leg to part her knees he already found the path open searching for the place that was made for him, welcomed him. As he slid in between her legs, his hand parting her a little more. Then he was arching against her as she buried her face in his chest as she felt the pressure of his search, her body gave and sweetly parted then there was resistance again.

Edward smoothed her hair from her face giving her reassurance that it was okay as she flinched some. But as she looked up at him the love in his eyes gave her all the reassurance she needed as he arched against her again. As he thrust inside her his body was urging him powerfully to go deeper to know the full extent of belonging to her. Then he was sliding deep inside, so deep inside the wet warmth of his **wife **he never knew anything could feel more exhilarating as his body reacted to each thrust of sheer pleasure. She thought she would burst with the fullness of him it didn't seem natural to be so full. As she welcomed each gentle thrust of his body against hers she couldn't take it she wanted more as she grabbed his hips and began moving up to meet his which only brought him to a higher plain of pleasure.

With each passing thrust his passion intensified as he ravished her lips again and she cried out in pleasure at the sheer touch of his lips touching hers. He began to move faster as she moaned out in a moan that went to his very soul. And with each passing thrust they were both breathing erotically and the sheer pleasure he was feeling made him thrust harder and he himself found he was moaning in pleasure as he too cried out and his seed burst forth with release. They both lay there for several moments as their bodies reverberated from aftershocks of spent passion.

After a moment Winry felt him stroking her and soothing her with words of regretful and tenderly solicitous. And she wondered why. To know this moment, to feel as she did was such great joy. He brought his head up and she stroked his cheek as he stared down at her "I love you more dearly than my own life." He bent his head so his cheek touched hers "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She chuckled "If that was pain then please hurt me every day of my life Edward." Moving his head back he whispered "My life." She smiled up at him "My life. You're life. It's our life now." As tears flowed down her cheeks he lifted his head back uncertain she was laughing "Did I hurt you?"

"I've known worse. Like getting my ears pierced now that's a pain I wouldn't want to feel again."

He grinned at her "You are strange you know that." As he slid off her and lay next to her she smiled at him starring in to her eyes "Well I'm your strange women now and don't go forgetting that." He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her "Never my love. I would never forget that."

Downstairs the band had taken the stage and they were wondering where Edward and Winry disappeared too until Edward came running up on stage. They took one look at him, his shirt was missing buttons and his hair was completely in a tangled mess but looked good and knew exactly what he had been doing. Winry was standing by the stage, her hair fallen out of the once bun that set on top of her head she finally reached up and pulled all the pins out and let it fall down around her shoulders as Edward winked at her.

He grabbed his guitar and the band broke into 'Real World' by the All American Rejects. Then Edward brought Winry up as they sang 'Dead come to Life' by Jonathan Thulin featuring Charmaine. Finishing out their set with Rob Thomas' 'Smooth' with Carlos Santana and Edward dedicated that song to Mr. McKenzie for all his teaching and experience in music.

**One Year Later**

Edward came home and found Winry lying on the couch, she looked pale and he took his blue uniform jacket off and walked over to her. Sitting beside her he gathered her in his arms "What's the matter baby?" She stared up at him "I'm not feeling well Edward. I've been sick all day." He wondered what could be wrong with her so he went to the phone and dialed the doctor, made her an appointment and then got her dressed and took her.

As they sat in the doctor's office he could tell she looked a little green around the gills as she threw up twice in the trash can any time someone mentioned food.

They called her name and he helped her into the examine room. The doctor had many questions she didn't want to answer so Edward did. Then he came to a serious one "Are you guys using birth control?" Edward's eye's widened as he looked at Winry and she shook her head no "Uhhh, No." Then the doctor asked him to leave so he could examine her. About a half hour later the doctor called him back in "Mr. Elric congratulations your wife is pregnant." Edward felt a sense of fear then joy come over him "Pregnant?" he looked at Winry and she softly smiled "Yeah I guess that's what happens when you don't use birth control." Feeling his stomach fill with great amounts of joy he walked over and hugged her "Or that's what happens when two people can't keep their hands off each other." She slightly smacked his arm "EDWARD!" he chuckled "What? Wait till our parents find out their going to be ecstatic about this."

Feeling a little better because the doctor gave her something to calm her stomach Winry now found herself semi hungry. So Edward helped her to the car and drove her to the store as she walked through the store she picked the weirdest stuff out as he looked in the cart "Winry you have peanut butter, pickles, ice cream and pork chops. I hope you're not going to eat all this at the same time." Smiling at him she pointed "No silly the pickles and peanut butter are for the ride home. The pork chops are what I want for dinner and the ice cream is desert."

He shook his head in disgust at the pickles and peanut butter part "Alright." Then looking at her smiling so widely at him he couldn't help but fill with such overwhelming love for her that he knew his life was complete and that soon it would be even more complete with a child of their very own a child made from the love they have for each other a symbol of that love.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! A little feedback would be great on this one! Did you like the songs picked? Did you like that they waited till they were married? Did you just like the story line? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
